Hermione's New World
by Avanell
Summary: As the war approaches, Hermione meets someone while doing research in the muggle world. Meanwhile, Severus Snape finds out an interesting connection to his knowitall student. HGCW MF Please RR! New Chapter Finally!
1. Secrets and Discoveries

As the war approaches, Hermione meets someone while doing research in the muggle world. Meanwhile, Severus Snape finds out an interesting connection to his know-it-all student. HG? M/F

Chapter 1: Secrets and Discovery

It was a warm day all over England as the summer approached autumn as many young students got ready to face yet another year of school. For some, school was not in a traditional setting. Those who attended Hogwarts did not have regular math, literature and science courses. Instead they enrolled in courses such as potions and transfigurations.

But now it was still summer, and most of the Hogwarts students were taking time off…having fun like most other students enrolled in the traditional school calendar. 

But a few were working…the war with Voldemort and his cult of deatheaters was quickly approaching and Hermione Granger was one trying to bring a quick end to the war. To bring the side of Light to victory. Little did she know how else her life would change…

The library at Cambridge was generally well lit, except for the rooms that held the type of books Hermione was looking for. She was reading as much ancient history and ancient medicine in an attempt to find something from the muggle world to help Dumbledore and the Order. Something from the past when the worlds lived more as one. She was nearly alone in the room, save for a handful of graduate students on the other side of the room and an old man passed out two tables on her left.

It hadn't taken Hermione long to bring an overload of books to her table, and quickly she began pouring over them in her search. She didn't really mind having her summer disturbed doing research like this, for she had always spent at least half her summer vacations studying for the upcoming year. And with all the extra courses she had taken she already had enough credits to graduate. Dumbledore, along with Professors McGonagall and Snape, had signed her off to take her NEWTS at the end of her sixth year.

Her seventh and final year, as Head Girl, would be spent as an apprentice and research assistant to the two sponsoring faculty (Snape and McGonagall, of course), work that would be directed toward the Order. Which is why she was spending her last two weeks of vacation at Cambridge, her parents having rented her a small apartment in the open student dorms. Like other members of the Order, she assumed a false identity: Madeleine Hendricks.

She was busy buried in about the sixth book of nearly twenty that lay sprawled on her table when a young man entered the same section of the library. His eyes were immediately drawn to her, his breath took a deep intake. In his opinion she was a goddess, and it took him a moment to compose himself before going to the stacks of books to look for the list he had just printed out from the computer.

Her golden curls were lightly accented by the sun peering through a small window, and she wore a baby-doll t-shirt and jeans along with low heeled sandals. He smiled to himself, casually collecting his own large pile of books and took the table next to hers, opposite the side were the old man still slept. He glanced at her casually and smiled when she turned to acknowledge him. She gave a shy smile back and continued to read her book.

The young man decided to peek at her book titles, noting that three of them were on his own list. No wonder he couldn't find them when the library computer system claimed they were shelved. must be an anthropology or ancient history student he thought to himself.

He began pouring into his own books and didn't look up again until the light from the small window was gone. He looked around. She was still there, but everyone else was gone. A voice on an intercom gently announced that the library was closing shortly, and to please check out any books at the front.

The young man watched as the young woman packed her notes in a bag and stretched before standing up. He wondered how much longer she had spent in the library than he had. He decided to find out.

"Hi." He said walking over to her.

At the same time, in Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape said the password to Dumbledore's private office. "Sweet Tarts" he mumbled as the stone gargoyle moved aside. He rolled his eyes in annoyance of the old man's love of muggle sweets.

"Ah, Severus my boy! You're just in time."

"You explicitly told me you wanted to see me tonight, Albus. Now what is the deal?"

"First, how did your day go?"

"Fine." He lied. He HAD seen something, but not something the Order would find too interesting…yet.

A twinkle sparkled in the headmaster's eyes. "Yes, yes…well, I actually asked you here for another reason. One you have forgotten about."

Severus raised a brow. "Sir?"

"Have a seat. Lemon drop before we begin?"

Severus sighed. "No, sir. I just had a tic-tac. It will ruin the effect." He answered sarcastically.

Albus laughed. "Severus, many years ago you asked me to store a memory for you until the time came to give you the memory back. Do you remember the event that finally made you come to me and you turned your back on the Dark Lord?"

"Yes. It was the night Lily and James were killed. Lily…she had been a friend during my school days here. I cared for her."

"Yes, and that is the very night you came to me. But something else happened before that, something that already had you desperately thinking about changing sides. Something that made you hate the Dark Lord and your…pardon the expression…fellow deatheaters.

"What are you talking about, Albus? I remember no such time…what do you mean you had my memory taken away?" Severus was now becoming very curious. Not worried, just curious. What was the blasted man up to?

"Severus, it is time I gave you back that memory. I tell you, it is an awful one. But the time has come for you to see…"

The headmaster took out a pensieve and mumbled a spell. Soon Severus Snape was brought into the past…

The room was dimly lit. He was in his deatheaters robes and mask along with several others. He heard screams in the distance, realizing they were in the middle of an attack. A woman lay beneath him, struggling but not screaming. He forced her hands down as the others cheered on.

Suddenly he felt sick. He knew he couldn't do this…he couldn't...The woman was quite brave, and looked at him almost as if she could sense his wavering. It was then he decided to use his power to speak directly into her mind. He found it surprisingly easy, for he was still quite new to using the skill.

I don't want to hurt you, but they will make me go through this. Keep struggling, and I will do my best to keep you alive.

As if answering him, she struggled more but not with force.

They expect me to rape, torture and kill you. Don't look like I'm telling you anything…Keep doing what you're doing… He said into her mind as he suddenly ripped off her blouse, revealing her white lace bra underneath. They won't leave unless I do one of the three. I don't want to hurt you.

He nearly shook when she answered him. Then rape me. Tears began to pour out of her eyes as he continued ripping her clothes off with one hand, the other holding both her wrists above her head. It was working, two of the deatheaters already became bored with Severus's slow movements and went to find another victim. That left three who had found a bottle of tequila and were drinking from it, encouraging him to hurt her.

Severus began to get more aggressive. I can make it so it won't hurt as much.

If you have any powers at all, make me pregnant. My husband is barren and a baby is all I wish for…make me pregnant!

Severus was shocked, but continued with the rape. She screamed as he entered her, her body writhing about. He wasn't sure if she was acting or truly trying to escape – or perhaps both. But he had muttered a fertility charm that increased the chances of pregnancy by quite a bit.

When he was done he spoke with her mind once more. I am going to make it look like I've killed you. Lay still long after we've gone. Tomorrow you'd best pack your bags and leave this house. If they find out I let you live, they'll torture and kill us both. And any loved ones that else reside here. Move far, far away…

Suddenly Severus Snape felt himself pulled back in the present, tears fresh in his eyes.

"Gods…" He muttered.

"Yes, Severus. I know that was painful but you can probably guess why I had to show you."

"The child…was there a child? Am I a father?"

"Yes, Severus…you have a child. And that child is here, at Hogwarts." Albus slowly stood, knowing that Severus needed to be alone.

As he opened an invisible door leading to his private chambers he heard the question he knew would come next, although surprisingly soon. He hadn't figured Severus would be too anxious to know who his offspring was.

"Albus…who is my child?"

"Hermione Granger."

Severus was stunned. Years of loathing that had sprung from envy, and the blasted girl had most recently topped his record high NEWT score (not that she knew, yet), washed quickly away as feelings of pride and concern came flooding in. My daughter…my blood…my daughter… He repeated over and over to himself as tears continued to flood from his eyes.


	2. Getting to Know One Another

Harry was bored. After spending the first half of the summer at his dreadful uncle's house, he was freed from them by Remus and Sirius (yes, he's alive in this story…just presumed dead the year before) and brought to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place where he, Ron, and half the other Weasley's were training and helping run things for the Order.

However, he and Ron had now been stuck alone for the pasts 36 hours, and had run out of fun things to do while stuck inside the old house.

"I wish Mione was here." Ron said, breaking an hour of silence.

"You always wish she was here." Harry laughed, "But I miss her, too. Dumbledore said she's busy doing some research and won't see us until school, likely."

Ron sighed. "Maybe we should write her."

"Oh? And what new news would we have to tell her? Nothing has happened since the last owl you sent this morning."

"We could always beg her to come and help relieve our boredom. I'm sure she's not having any fun, either!"

"Yes, I'm sure you would like to help her relieve something, but you know Hermione…"

"I know, I know…still, why couldn't we…"

"Nothing, Ron. I am sure she'll write us back by tonight. Hopefully she'll have something to talk about. And if you're a good little boy, Ron, we can beg her to at least spend Saturday…"

His words were broken off as a book Ron had thrown hit him in his head.

Meanwhile, at Cambridge…

"Hi." The young man said. "My name is Regan." He winced inside, hating to lie to her.

"Regan? My name is Madeleine…" She stammered a second… "It's a pleasure to meet you." The two shook hands.

"Likewise. Hey, I couldn't help but notice that you've been here longer than I have and was wondering if you were up for grabbing a bite to eat or something."

Hermione thoughtfully chewed on her lip. She looked at the young man before her. He was definitely in his early or mid-twenties. His medium length strawberry blonde hair was ruffled at the sides which accented his nearly flawless fair skin. While perhaps average-to-good looking to some women, Hermione thought he was GORGEOUS!

"I suppose I could do with a bit of a break. I…I would love to join you."

He smiled.

An hour later they were sitting in a pub talking just about everything thing…everything muggles talk about, that is. Hermione had just made a vague comment about going to school very far away, which sent Regan's mind spinning.

"Er…you're not, well…um..do you mind if I ask how old you are?" He asked, starting to panic a little inside Please don't be underage!"

"That's actually a two-part question." Hermione laughed. "But I am of age, that much I will tell you."

He laughed, assuming she meant the muggle terms of mental and physical age. No doubt her mental age was the higher of the two. "So what is your major? I couldn't help but notice the books you were looking at."

Luckily, Hermione already had a cover for this as well. "I have a passion for history, but a knack for chemistry. So I thought I would try to find a project combining the two fields. From there it has led to a couple of theories worth pursuing." At least that's not a lie she thought wryly.

"Regan" was impressed by the striking young woman before him.

They talked for hours. Each one sharing parts of themselves never shared before, yet each was holding something back.

As Regan walked Madeleine back to her campus apartment, which had its own patio and door out front, he approached the subject.

"So you really go to school that far away?"

She solemnly nodded her head. "And you're going on assignment." Regan had explained he was an Anthropologist working in forensics. He was about to a multi-month assignment.

He also nodded. "I guess…I guess it's too much to think that we'll see much of each other. I wish it weren't this way."

"I feel the same."

"I should probably walk away now."

"Yes," Hermione replied. "You probably should."

Instead he leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, yet promised so much more. Tentatively he reached to hold the back of her neck with one hand, the other snaked around her waist and pulled her close. She responded by letting him deepen the kiss and reached to put her arms around his neck.

"Would you like to come inside?" Hermione asked when they finally paused to catch their breath.

He nodded, but since the door was already open he kissed her heatedly and picked her up, bringing them both inside. He stopped long enough to let her close and lock the door before descending upon her again.

The kisses heated to an intensity neither had experienced before, and before she knew Hermione had led him toward her bedroom.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked as he realized her legs had just hit the bed. "I can stop now, but…"

"No…don't stop. I want this." She said in a voice that both begged and demanded.

Before laying down the pulled off each other's shirts, tossing them aside before pulling into another searing kiss. Gently he laid her back, his hands feeling her soft skin. Moments later, as they lay on the bed, naked, he paused.

"Are you..I mean…have you done this before?"

She smiled. "Made love? Unlikely. But I am not a virgin, although it has been awhile."

He sighed in relief. While an experienced man, he knew she was right. They were going to make love. He'd never loved a woman before, but somehow that was all changing rather quickly.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons of Hogwarts…

Severus made his way back to his chambers, more than ready to drown himself in a bottle of firewhisky. He had too many emotions creeping into his conscious…the type of emotions he liked to either rid of or keep neatly tucked far, far away from mental reach.

Sure, he had tormented the girl along with the-boy-who-lived-yet-was-a-twit and the Weasel, but he had done so with purpose. And while Potter and the Weasel annoyed him to no end he actually had respected Hermione in his own way, yet gave her just as much torment.

If she and the Weasel were going to follow Potter into war, then he figured he would just prepare them as much he could.

But know Hermione is his daughter…or rather, she has been all along but the knowledge is giving him feelings he never thought he would feel before. He wanted to protect her. To take her and hide her away somewhere so that no one could find her. Let Potter and the Weasel fight Voldemort alone. Then again, they wouldn't have lived through their first year without her, let alone others…

Severus slammed back another glass of firewhiskey. Perhaps I'll check up on her again tomorrow.

There was another thing that bothered him…Hermione was involved with the war…and so was the young man she met tonight. Not that the latter mattered much to him, but it could still complicate things. The question was how.

That night he dreamt of an eleven-year-old bushy-haired girl raising her hand in a classroom that was full of deatheaters.


	3. DealingsAnd Smut!

Hermione's New World 4

Chapter 3: Here be some smut!

At Hogwarts:

Severus paced his chambers, eagerly counting the hours down to when Hermione would arrive early to school for her meeting with Dumbledore and the staff in her role as Head Girl.

He also knew that Dumbledore expected the truth to be told to Hermione. He wasn't sure how she would take it. Sure, she knew his role as a deatheater. Yet she also new he wanted to desperately give it up soon after joining, yet Dumbledore made him become a spy.

He also wanted to know, yet dreaded to ask, if her mother told her anything about that night. He knew he had been too concerned for the woman's safety to correctly obliviate her memory. Or had the spell been complete after all? He had no idea, nor any idea if Mrs. Granger told Hermione. The thought was driving him mad.

And then there was another thought hidden beneath…why had he been so desperate, even risking his own life, to save the woman? To even try and impregnate her? That thought alone drove him to a desperate act. He quickly fled the castle and made his way to Hogsmeade, and to the door of a familiar.

The Burrow

Meanwhile, the Weasleys along with Harry in tow, had rejoined and returned as one large group to the Burrow. Business with the order was on hold, as Severus and another spy had reported that the next attack wasn't planned until after school began. The twins joined Harry and Ron for some evening Quidditch. Bill was hanging out in the garden with his parents, drinking lemonade (not spiked, for now…) and they were waiting for Charlie to arrive the next morning. Ginny was visiting the house of a girlfriend from her own year and was expected home tomorrow as well.

While Harry had been only slightly irritated in Hermione's sudden lack of letters, Ron was downright mad.

"She could have the least bit of decency to take her nose out of her blasted books for two seconds..no, make that two minutes the way she writes… and respond to our last letter!" He wailed as he and Harry went to fetch their brooms.

"YOUR last letter, you mean…Hermione made it perfectly clear she was busy doing something for the Order, or did you forget?" He paused to pick up Ron's broom and then handed it to his red-haired friend. Picking up his own, he continued. "Sure, we'll give her a hard time when she comes, but not much, okay? This is a big year coming up…"

"Yeah, yeah…your beginning to sound just like her. 'Ron, this is NEWTs year…you should be studying more…blah blah blah.' She's a bloody nightmare, I tell you!"

Harry snickered. "Yeah, you've said that one a hundred times, at least. Now come off it, I want to play some Quidditch."

Cambridge

The final two weeks before school began flew by for Hermione. She and Regan spent almost every minute together. The days would be spent mostly in the library at the university, the evenings in her apartment talking and making love until the wee hours of the morning.

The first time had been very special (as had the countless others, of course). After discarding her clothes as well as his own, Regan had begun to place soft, slow kisses down her neck. The kisses grew more heated as they descended down her body, first covering her breasts, her stomach, and then into her womanhood. Hermione was in ecstasy, her head threw back as his tongue first touched that sensitive spot.

No one had ever made her feel so sensitive upon their first touch. Her first experience had been with Victor Krum, but it was awkward and over before she knew it. Next came her muggle boyfriend the summer before the sixth year. That had been just a fling, and both of them knew it. It had been fun, but nothing more. And last she she'd had a brief fling with a Ravenclaw boy.

Somehow this stranger gave her all she had hoped for and more…

Her attentions returned to her new lover. His ministrations were making her come now and she was breathing rapidly, his name coming out as a moan from her lips.

"Regan" watched her face as her orgasm hit her, and quickly drew his body to cover hers. He waited until she looked at him from her lust filled eyes, and then entered her.

Slowly at first, enough to having her moaning more, his own cries for her coming from his lips within a few strokes. She was tight and oh, so wet. He continued pumping into her, his hands finding hers and interlacing their fingers. He nuzzled her neck, teasing the sensitive area below the ear with his lips.

Her legs wrapped around his lower back for deeper access as she cried out for more. He pounded into her until it seemed as though time had stopped for them. Soon he was crying out her name…or what he thought her name was…as her second orgasm brought him to his own. His release combined with hers and flooded to the sheets.

Regan gently pulled Hermione to the other side of the bed…away from that notorious "wet spot"…and drew her into a passionate kiss. At that moment both of them knew what their feelings were turning into.

The lovemaking only grew stronger over the next few weeks, and was accompanied by experimentation throughout Hermione's campus apartment – and on a few occasions other select locations nearby.

Three days before the dreaded day of each's departure, they had THE conversation: the one of what their new relationship might be. The exchanges of love had already occurred during the first week.

"I don't know…I mean, I just don't know when I'll be back." Hermione whispered. "I mean, school is so far away, I'm not sure if I will be able to come home for breaks." She couldn't tell him about the world of magic, the war, or the Order.

Regan took her hands into his own. "And I know nothing of my assignment. It will likely take months."

"Perhaps we could try…I don't know, some sort of promise? I mean, perhaps say that by June 1st we'll try our best to return to some special place, and if either of us cannot make it…"

"We'll somehow send word."

"Exactly!"

"Can't we try sooner? I mean, what if we both are able to make it back sooner?"

"Hmm…you have a point." Hermione pondered a moment. "Christmas Eve?"

He nodded, then took her hands and kissed her fingertips. The deal was made. Christmas Eve and June 1st. Two chances. Hermione thought wryly of the film classic – one of her favorites – An Affair to Remember. Hopefully she would return to his arms without major injury!

During their last night together the two continued to make love until their departure. No goodbyes were said, only words of promise until "next time".

At the final moment "Regan" turned once more to face his love and said "I love you. We WILL be together again." Hermione kissed him on the lips one last time before closing the door. She leaned her back against the door, unable to move. If she did, she was certain she would want to watch him from the kitchen window until he was no longer in site. And that would do no good…she just might run after him. No, she had to go…tonight she was going to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore had sent her a message to come for a meeting. From there she would spend her last few days before school with her friends.

Regan sighed as he heard the door close behind him. He couldn't bear to just walk away, he just might go running back, banging on the door until she opened it before throwing his arms around her and begging her to go with him. But no, he couldn't do that. So he took the quickest way out. He apparated to his next destination: The Burrow.

Later that day Hermione apparated herself to Hogsmeade. Since her Witch age was over 18, she had received her permit and could apparate to a number of destinations. She walked to Hogwarts, since it was a beautiful night and she had Harry's invisibility cloak with her. Her belongings had already been sent ahead, so she was carefree and enjoyed the solitude the early evening gave her.

She thought about Harry and Ron, and how they were most likely at the Burrow by now. She herself would be joining them in a day or two until school began. But first, she had to meet Dumbledore at the Hogwarts staff to discuss her newly appointed Head Girl duties. He had vaguely mentioned her meeting with some of the staff, she assumed he meant her mentor and favorite teacher Minerva McGonnagal. She assumed the others might be the head of houses, but she wasn't sure.

She paused as she reached the entrance to the castle, and suddenly realized who was standing before her…it was Professor Snape!


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Her, Teaching Her

Hermione's New World 4

Chapter IV: Telling her, teaching her

"Miss Granger. I've been expecting you."

Hermione immediately flustered. Even though she knew Professor Snape was part of the Order and respected him greatly, he still had that belittling effect on her. No doubt from his treatment of her and her friends in the classroom. And she never really forgave him for the comment "I see no difference."

"Professor…I suppose you have come to take me to my meeting with the headmaster?"

"That meeting has been delayed…there is something else of urgent matter that I must speak with you about."

Hermione, too shaken to speak, merely nodded and followed the Professor in through the main doors of the castle. Instead of heading toward Dumbledore's office, or the Room of Requirement, Snape proceeded to lead her straight down into the dungeons. Hermione started to get a little more nervous, then calmed herself by remembering how much Dumbledore respected the man her friends called the greasy git of the dungeons.

She followed him deeper into the dungeons, down hallways she never knew existed before. Suddenly a door appeared in front of them, and Hermione was surprised to hear Snape mutter his password so that she could hear him. She instantly felt several wards lift off as he opened the large wooden door and the two stepped into what Hermione knew must be his private chambers.

She took minute to absorb her surroundings, despite that she as beginning to wonder what the hell Professor Snape was doing bringing her to his private rooms.

The circular foyer was surrounded by rich mahogany with deep purple tapestries. Expensive paintings were hung there, some muggle, some were moving portraits. She had to admit, the professor had good taste. Since he had now disappeared, Hermione curiously peeked into one of the four doorways around her. One was closed, she had no idea what to think of that. One obviously led to a kitchen and dining area. Another led to a vast den/study area, which also include a rich library. As much as she wanted to wander in and peek at the book titles, the remaining doorway held her attention the most. Inside was a private potions lab. The inside was indescribable and she couldn't help but be drawn inside. She heard a chuckle behind her.

"Ever the curious student, Miss Granger. However, I would have guessed your attention would have been more drawn to the library."

Hermione turned and gave a small smile. "As would I. I had no idea the potions and collections you have in this room would captivate my interest away from books."

"Perhaps you and I are more alike than either of us ever knew." He said, giving her an expression she didn't know her professor was capable of. It both captivated and frightened her.

"Here…" He said producing a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. "You may want to have one…or more…of these."

Hermione quirked a brow, much like she had seen her professor do in the past. "Are you trying to get me drunk? I think this is highly inappropriate…" She suddenly took a step back, her stance ready to pull out her wand in a fragment of a second.

"No need to defend yourself, Miss Granger. I mean you no harm. But I need to discuss something with you…and you may feel the need for a stiff drink once you find out what it is."

"I doubt there is nothing more than inappropriate relations to discuss with you without the presence of…" She stammered, suddenly unsure of the words coming out of her mouth.

Suddenly Snape started to laugh out loud. "Why on earth would you think I mean to seduce you?"

"But…you brought me here alone…and the drink…"

"Miss Granger…I assure that I would never proposition a student. Especially one that it my own daughter."

Hermione fainted at his feet.

At the Burrow…

Bill Weasley and Harry were both laughing at a prank the twins had just pulled on Ron. He was now covered with glue and chicken feathers. After Fred finally muttered the countered spell, Ron went ballistic. He then stopped when a noise came from the fireplace. They all turned to see who was flooing in.

"Charlie!" They all cried at once, as everyone gathered close to greet the last Weasley to arrive this summer. He had been assigned to Order business, so no one had seen him since the last Christmas holidays. Soon Mrs. Weasley came into the room and, after, hugging her son and reprimanding him for not owling the last month, announced that dinner was ready.

As they all gathered at the table, Ginny and Mr. Wealsey included, Charlie noticed that an extra place had been set. "Whose that for?"

"Hermione." Ron quickly answered before anyone else had the opportunity, as they were all serving their plates. "She's been delayed…Head Girl stuff at Hogwarts and such."

"Ronnies favorite…the most bee-yoo-tee-ful girl in the world." Fred answered in a sickening sweet voice.

George and Harry laughed, while Ginny punched Fred in the arm.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Guess I'll finally be meeting miss know-it-all." and certainly not the most beautiful…not compared to my love

Bill laughed. "Yes, you do seem to keep missing her. Although no one misses her as much as Ronniekins."

Ron turned a deep red as the others laughed.

Back at Hogwarts…

Hermione moaned as she fell back into consciousness. She jerked her head as she smelled something penetrate her senses. Opening her eyes she was that her professor…her father?...had poured a glass of firewhiskey for her and was holding it up to her nose.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" He asked in an awkward tone. He wasn't used to being nice, but didn't have the heart to be mean to his own flesh and blood…not when they were alone and no prying eyes or ears were nearby.

She nodded, then took the glass. She tentatively took a small sip, then slammed the rest of the glasses contents back. She let the foul drink settle as she looked Professor Snape in the eye. "How?"

Her father sighed. He was mentally prepared for this, but not emotionally. The recently returned memory still plagued him…haunted him. Despite his many days as a spy as a deatheater, telling ones daughter that he raped her mother took the cake on trying control his emotions.

"This isn't easy, Hermione. It goes back…to my deatheater days."

The room was cold silent for a moment.

"You raped my mother." Hermione said silently. Her heart slowed her response, not her brain.

"I…I cannot make up for that, Hermione. You know all too well what is expected of a deatheater. But I will tell this…" He reached over and took her small hands into his. "I didn't want to. It was my first and I was sickened by it. I know I can't expect you to understand…"

"Show me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Show me. You must have it in your pensieve. And I am guessing that you had your memory obliviated, perhaps telling Albus of it…"

"You are too smart, my dear." Professor Snape said with a smirk. "And yes, you may see for yourself. I knew that a mind so similar to my own would demand answers by seeing first hand."

Five minutes later Hermione was in tears and in her father's arms. She knew…had seen…the truth, and accepted it. If anything, her father had saved her mother…and her own life…no, he likely gave her life with the fertility spell…in the process.

"What should I call you now?" She asked meekly, holding her glass out for a refill.

The professor poured her another drink. "In public, we will need to act as we have the past six years. In private? That I will leave up to you. I know it is too much to ask for the title of 'father' or 'dad'. My first name is Severus. You are welcome to call me that." He handed her glass and poured one for himself…actually his third, but who was counting at a time like this?

"How about Sev?"

Severus choked on his drink.

Hermione laughed, tears still welled in her eyes from earlier. "It's endearing, yet not quite 'father' or 'dad'. Perhaps in time…but for now, I would like to call you 'Sev'."

"So be it." Her father replied. "Now, when you're done with your drink I think you should lie down for awhile. Dinner will be at 6:30 tonight, the meeting will begin sometime soon after. At that time the head boy shall also arrive."

"And who made head boy?"

"Draco Malfoy."

This time it was Hermione's turn to choke on her drink.

To Be Continued…

Hey, thanks for the reviews…please keep the coming! I'm shy in asking…but not getting any for the first two chapters was hard on the muse, ya know?

And thanks to those that reviewed…and it was really sweet for those who saw my reviews of their stories and then read mine! You're awesome! Oh, parts of my website are finally back up…and some of my original fan fic world stories. Ever read Trixie Belden? Here is the site: http/wildernessdance. 


	5. Chapter 5: A New Assignment

Hermione's New World 5

Chapter 5: A New Assignment

The Burrow

"So when does the know-it…I mean, when does Hermione arrive?" Charlie asked, laughing along with the twins. Both Harry and Ron shot him a warning. Both were protective over their best friend and didn't like her being called a "know-it-all" when she wasn't around to put the offender in his or her place.

"She's been called to Hogwarts for an early meeting with her co-Head. You know she made Head Girl, right?" Arthur answered.

Everyone except Charlie nodded their heads. He wondered who head boy was, since it was obvious Harry or Ron hadn't received the title. He, Bill and Percy had all received the prestigious title and had hoped Ron would make the title, too…since the twins were obviously out of the question. Well, at least there's still Ginny…

Arthur continued. "And she was also called for a special meeting with one of the professors, not sure what that's about yet but Albus said he would send her here late tomorrow, the following morning at the latest."

Ron let out a sigh of relief, obviously more so than Ginny and Harry did.

The Weasley family, along with Harry, continued to talk and laugh about many things throughout the rest of the meal. When everyone was finished, the adults stayed in the kitchen for an evening nightcap, while Ron, Harry, and Ginny joined the twins to test some mild new joke products out back.

When it was time to retire, Charlie went to the room he used to share with Bill, but only for tonight. Bill's wife, Fleur, was due to arrive at the Burrow in the morning, and there was no way he would sleep anywhere near the woman. While he tolerated her as Bill's wife, he personally didn't like the half-veela woman. He always wondered if it was due to his experience with exotic creatures, such as dragons, as the two beings shared a common ancestor. Thus he was immune to her charms, and saw nothing particularly special in her. And he never really fancied blondes, anyway.

So tomorrow he would have to bunk with the twins, as Percy's (who is still exiled from the family at his own insistence) old bed was occupied by Harry in the room he shared with Ron, and Ginny had her own room being the only girl.

Of course, Ginny's room would also be invaded - by Ron and Harry's friend Hermione. His father had confided to him and Bill earlier that Hermione was now part of the Order, just as they and Molly were. Somehow the girl had passed the age requirement, although how Arthur didn't know.

Charlie chuckled at the thought of Ron thinking he fancied his friend…the poor boy had no idea what love really was. He was most likely infatuated, perhaps even a bit obsessed, Charlie mused. While love can easily come with either infatuation or obsession, the other two can easily be achieved without love.

His thoughts then turned to his own love…a beautiful woman he met at Cambridge…a muggle woman. Her name was Madeleine. Even though he had only known her a short time, every minute with her had been precious and he knew that if they were to see ach other again (Merlin willing he'd survive the war, and Harry victorious), the relationship would definitely develop into something serious.

Hogwarts, earlier that evening

"Malfoy is Head Boy?" Hermione asked her father.

Severus smirked. "Yes, he is quite the academic, second only to you. Although I might add he still trails your record by quite a bit. Still, Albus decided Draco the best candidate for Head Boy. I will explain more about Draco once school begins, for now you only need to know that I am his godfather and care for the boys well being…and that includes making sure his psychotic father doesn't force him to become a deatheater."

"You mean…"

"No questions now, Hermione…I have already said I will explain more in the future. Just get through dinner and the meeting, and all will be good indeed. Oh, and Albus will be offering you an apprentice for this year. Seems you've already passed every course offered by our school…with flying colors? Is that the correct muggle term?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes. And what will be the apprenticeship?"

Severus smiled. "Potions."

"With you?"

"Who else?" Severus answered, his snarky side appearing for the first time since he'd told her the truth. But for some reason, it didn't bother her any bit. "Besides, it will be a good excuse for us to spend time with each other…that is, if you don't mind."

For the second time that evening Hermione reached out and hugged her birth father. "No, I don't mind at all. Especially if we get to work in the lab you have here."

Severus flinched slightly, after all it was his natural reaction to emotionally displays of affection. He smiled down at his daughter, who seemed happy. And that made him happy…yet uncomfortable since he never allowed himself to feel happy before. He patted her on the head, and then left Hermione alone to get ready for the meeting.

Later that evening, Hermione crawled into her new Head Girl bedroom after a long and exhausting evening. While the events of earlier that day had thrown her life into disarray, the meeting with Dumbledore and Malfoy was long and boring. Now that it was finally over, her thoughts drifted to Professor Snape…Sev…her father…and her new identity. There was a lot to mull over, but sleep caught on quickly, taking her away from the turmoil.

The next morning found all of the Weasley children (minus Percy, although he doesn't count, remember?) playing quidditch again, while the Arthur and Molly watched from inside, waiting for Fleur to arrive.

Albus was also due any moment, as they were expecting a meeting with the Order to take place at the Burrow. Since the twins had just joined, only Ron, Ginny and Harry would be left out since they were still too young to join. Any training Harry received came strictly from Dumbledore himself, or Severus, Minerva, Tonks and Remus.

For now, Arthur and Molly sat in a swinging love seat out on the porch sipping tea laced with firewhiskey.

"Have you noticed the change in Charlie since he returned home?" Molly asked her husband.

Arthur shook his head. He wasn't as observant as his wife. "You think something's wrong?"

"Wrong? Heavens no! There's nothing wrong with what I think has happened."

Arthur playfully rolled his eyes. "And what would that be?"

"I think our boy has met a witch…I think he may have gone and fallen in love!"

"Dear woman, how do you come up with these ideas?"

"It's the look in his eyes, you old fool. Honestly, you need to hang around Albus a bit more."

"What does Dumbledore have to do with our son in love?"

"Nothing! I merely mean that Albus has a knack for…well…you know how he just KNOWS things."

Arthur laughed. "Of course, my dear! That's why he is headmaster and head of the Order. Not to mention his age…that alone gives him seniority."

Molly gently shoved her husband off the loveseat they were sharing. "Not to mention he's the most brilliant…and powerful…wizard alive."

"That, too…" Arthur managed to say as he hoisted himself up. "Now, I think I'll go see if they would like to even out the teams."

"Arthur Weasley! You will not join them! You are…"

"Don't say it, woman!" He laughed. "I'm not that old! Not for a wizard, that is."

He took his cue when a noise came from the fireplace and his one and only daughter-in-law stepped through. Not caring too much for the young siren himself, he slipped easily away as his wife gushed over to Fleur.

Hermione felt the sun coming through her room. It was still early, but not early enough for her preferred schedule. Blasting herself for oversleeping, she soon calmed herself by rationalizing her behavior. Oh, yes…the firewhiskey must have done it. Suddenly she gasped as the memories from the day before came flooding back. Ohmigosh! I'm…I'm Snape's daughter! I'm Head Girl and somehow I'm Snape's daughter!

A door knocking brought her out of her trance…slightly…

And Malfoy is Head Boy.

As she went to answer her private room door, she recalled the truce she and Draco had set the night before. Actually, she found that there were a number of things she liked and respected about him, but she wasn't about to let him know that soon.

"Hey, Granger…damn, you look like you could wake the dead. Your head always that extra-bushy in the morning?"

She stuck her tongue out of him.

"I just woke up. Must have been the firewhiskey."

The blonde boy gave her a funny look. "Whatever, Granger. I just came to let you know that they're going to free us soon, but Professor Snape said that you had to go see him first. Something about an apprenticeship?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Oh, I hope I can still make it to the Burrow."

"What, not your boyfriend's house?"

Hermione had told Draco that she was in a relationship, and had to immediately defend that no, it was not Ron Weasley…or any Weasley for that matter. Draco in turn had told her his own romantic secret, to which she swore not to tell. It was part of their pact as Head Girl and Head Boy.

"Well, I am out of here." He told her. "See you next week."

"All right Malfoy. See you then."

She wasn't sure if Shape had any plans to tell Draco about her being his daughter, and she wasn't going to take that right away from him. As Draco's godfather, she figured that was his job. She sighed and got her bags ready, not sure if she would be going to Snape Manor or the Burrow.

to be continued

Thank you readers for reviewing! I means a lot…wish I could thank each and every one of you personally, but I tend to give out too many clues when I do that  I also think its really cool that some of you found my name reviewing your own work, and then read my story and reviews. You all are awesome!

Do not read below if you do not want a potential spoiler:

I guess there is one thing I need help with. You see, er…if you remember…my muse started this story after I dreamt it in that weird sort of way. However, I originally had three ideas for when "Madeleine" and "Regan" meet up. Maybe in your reviews you could vote for your opinion. I know which one was in my dream, and I may sway my own vote that way. But who knows…maybe a review will bring on my muse to that direction. Okay…do they meet up again:

a. At the Burrow, like right before school starts

b. Later in the semester, in the dark halls of the dungeons or Snape's quarters

c. During the final battle…in the midst of battle.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting There

Hermione's New World 5

Chapter 6: Getting There

_Guess since everyone wrote their choice as A for the Burrow, and in light of certain other events pissing me off regarding a certain prat HP character, I'm writing choice A. I may write a chapter 6 part B in an alternate uni, if I can get the rest of the story to finish with both options working. But since A is part of the original dream that inspired this story, I guess if only fits._

_Disclaimer: Guess I've been forgetting this. Not making any money, all characters based on/borrowed without permission from JK Rowling…blah-blah…is she sues she is welcome to my grad student loans cos that's all I have!_

_AN: Obviously (especially now) this story is in an AU where book 6 never happened._

**Hogwarts: Breakfast Time**

"Good morning Sev!" Hermione beamed as she sat next to her father the next morning.

Severus raised his brow. Luckily, they were the only two besides Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall in the dining hall. Dumbledore chuckled while Hermione's house mother looked up curiously from eating her meal.

"And how are you feeling today, Ms. Granger?" Professor Snape responded, emphasizing her legal name.

"Just peachy, as some muggles say. A good night's rest, no bothers from Malfoy, and I am set to finally get to the Burrow today."

"Yes, I am sure that a certain Mr. Weasley is just DYING to see his favorite best friend."

Hermione suddenly stopped the piece of toast headed toward her mouth. Crap! I forgot about Ron…and his…well, his apparent crush on me She thought to herself. Her cheeks turned red.

Severus immediately regretted his words and lightly patted her hand as the only way he could to give comfort. He didn't want his daughter to be uncomfortable, especially when she found out the truth. An idea suddenly formed. "You know, I think I shall join you on your journey. I'll apparate the both of us, saving you time, as I have some business to conduct with Mr. Weasley."

Minerva choked on her coffee, giving Dumbledore the opportunity to chuckle again.

"Oh. That would be great." Hermione answered hesitantly. "Well, I suppose I shall go ready my bags. When shall we leave?"

"After lunch. I need to get some papers ready. I will see you then."

With that, Severus Snape rose from the table and departed after giving a slight nod to the Headmaster and his colleague.

Hermione turned to see her favorite professor staring at her. She then looked at Dumbledore, who in turn faced his colleague. "Minerva, my dear…remember the time when I asked you to seal one of the birth certificates?"

"Merlin, Albus…that was years ago!"

"Yes, yes…well, it was Hermione's that I sealed. You see, Severus is her biological father."

"Albus! How can that be?"

"No worry, Minerva. All is right now, isn't it, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione gave a small smile. "I'm still getting used to the fact, Professor, but hold no ill feelings toward Professor Snape."

Minerva had turned white. "Well, that is most…gracious of you Hermione." She said not able to think of anything more appropriate or earnest to say.

Hermione turned back to her meal, finishing it in silence. After breakfast she headed toward the dorm she was now to share with Draco Malfoy and packed a few of her belongings. She found an owl waiting at the window. Inside was a letter from Ron. She halfheartedly opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Congratulations making Head Girl! I always_

_ knew you would do it. Can't wait to see you_

_ at the Burrow…everyone else is here yet I can't_

_ help but feel so lonely without you. I really REALLY_

_ miss you, Mione! Please come soon…the sooner, the_

_ more time we can spend…alone._

_ Love,_

_ Ron_

Crap! She thought. he really does fancy me, but it can't be serious. Ron just isn't…well…serious.

Sighing, she grabbed what she needed and read one of her new seventh year texts until it was time to join her father in the dining hall.

**Lunchtime at the Burrow**

Charlie stretched as he joined his family for the second meal of the day. "Afternoon, all!" he said cheerily.

Bill chuckled at his brother's relaxed behavior. Of course, he knew all about the fair "Madeliene" from the night before.

flashback

It was several hours after dinner…Fred and George had convincec everyone into a game of muggle poker, which lasted through three bottles of firewhiskey and nearly 200 galleons.

"Hey, Charlie…is something up? You seem…different." Bill asked from his bed.

Charlie looked over at his only older sibling. "I've fallen in love."

Bill laughed. "You? Love? Anyone I know?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, she's a muggle…"

"Whoah! Did you just say what I think you did?"

Charlie nodded. "Met her while I was on assignment at Cambridge. I dunno…we just clicked.

Bill raised his brow. "Clicked?" Another thought crossed his mind, but he let it go and it was quickly forgotten.

"Yeah. She was in the library. Checking out books…a lot of them, I must say. Even had some of the ones I needed. I introduced myself when the library was closing, we went out, and then…"

"Yes? I'm listening." Bill said, eager to hear what happened next. Again something clicked in his brain for he quickly forgot it, eager to hear the dirty details of his brother's story.

"We ended up at her apartment and made love all night long. And yes, I do mean that we made love…not just sex. Although there was plenty of that, too. It was as if I couldn't get enough of her. And that feeling continued throughout the last the next few weeks. We spent every hour together. She worked while I worked, we ate with each other…we…well, you know…we spent ALL our time together."

Bill chuckled. "Man, you are whooped."

"Isn't that a muggle term?" Charlie smirked.

"Yeah, but Fleur taught me it when some of my muggle wizard friends said it about myself."

Charlie laughed. "Sounds right to me!"

End of Flashback

Just as Charlie sat down to eat the family owl came flying it and dropped a letter to Ron. Fred and George were immediately on him.

"Ickle Ronniekins! Don't tell me that is a letter from the fair Hermione Granger!" Fred said.

Ron's cheeks turned scarlet. Instead of opening the letter he took it to another room. A moment later he was back, shaking the letter with excitement. "She's coming! She's finally coming! She'll be arriving shortly after lunch."

George snickered along with his twin. "Doesn't give you much time for a miracle, Ronnie…best go shave and do toiletries now!"

Everyone except Ginny and Harry laughed. Ginny secretly knew that Hermione didn't have romantic feelings for Ron. "You, Harry and Ron are like the siblings I never had." She had told the youngest Weasley. Ginny shook her head. Ron was not going to be happy.

Back at Hogwarts

Hermione and Severus finished their meal in record time, not minding the stares the other professors, now present, gave them.

"Are you ready?" Professor Snape asked his daughter when a house elf took the final plate.

She smiled. "Of course!"

They went out to the castle's entrance, where her two small bags were waiting, and walked out to the edge of the school grounds where it was safe to apparate. "Hold on, Hermione…" He whispered. With a "Pop" the two were gone.

The Burrow was so noisy with the activity of its many inhabitants that no one heard or saw the two figures apparating near the broom shed just 10 yards from the side of the house. Severus took both of Hermione's bags and walked her to the front door and pulled the chord to the old fashioned bell.

Footsteps grew louder. It seemed as if an audience was getting ready for Hermione's arrival.

Suddenly a door opened, and Hermione smiled as she saw her three best friends: Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They engulfed in a group hug while Severus poked his head inside. After noting that all Weasley's except Percy were present, he nodded to Arthur. The two hastily departed to an undisclosed location in the Burrow.

Meanwhile, Hermione had finished the hug with her friends and was ready to face the rest of the Weasley clan. Not noticing that her father was missing already, she let Ginny open the door the rest of the way.

Immediately she was thrust into a chorus of "Hermione!" as the twins engulfed her into another hug. It was only a split second later that she heard someone say:

"Hermione! You haven't met Charlie yet!"

Suddenly the Weasley crowd opened to reveal the only Weasley she hadn't met. Her own honey-colored eyes froze as they met the dark-blue eyes of Charlie Weasley.

To be continued


	7. Surprise?

Hermione's New World 5

AN: I know I've made a couple of little inconsistencies in the storyline…but I'm sure there can still be a rational explanation for each of them  For instance, Hermione seemed a bit surprised when Sev told her about an apprenticeship, yet I mentioned she knew of one at the beginning. I'll let you use your own imagination on that one.

From last time:

_Immediately she was thrust into a chorus of "Hermione!" as the twins engulfed her into another hug. It was only a split second later that she heard someone say:_

"_Hermione! You haven't met Charlie yet!"_

_Suddenly the Weasley crowd opened to reveal the only Weasley she hadn't met. Her own honey-colored eyes froze as they met the eyes of Charlie Weasley._

**Chapter 7: Surprise?**

Charlie's eyes widened, as did the pair that was staring straight at him. His brothers had pushed him from the back to meet his youngest brother's best friend, Hermione Granger. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

He watched as she finally blinked, seeming to regain some composure. She held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Charlie."

Only Ginny heard the slight wavering in her voice. She looked over to her brother, who also seemed nervous. Their hands met as if for the first time, but Ginny's eyes narrowed as she detected a slight familiarity in their touch. Something was off, here, but she would have to wait until she and Hermione were alone to find out. She didn't dare want to approach Charlie, he would never confide in her. She happened to glance at her other oldest brother, Bill – the brother she was closest to. He, too, seemed to be noticing something about the way Hermione and Charlie briefly stared at each other.

All too quickly it was over. The others never had a chance to notice as the twins immediately pounced on Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione? Why is Professor Snape with you?" Fred asked, while George was quick to wonder "How many books did you bring with you? We've a bet here going…"

It was then that the shrill voice of Fleur, who had been napping, came down the stairs. "Eez dat you, HermionEE?" She asked as she pushed through the others to give Hermione two quick kisses on either cheek, but not actually touching. Hermione rolled her eyes as the veela woman lightly embraced her. _(a/n: I will not attempt the French accent in writing anymore…I suck at eet. Please pretend from now on to hear Fleur's French accent through my words)_

"Oh, Hermione…what have you done to your hair? Tis not as bushy anymore. Did you use the charm I taught you last summer? Of course, looks like you still need some help but your hair ees not…not so…er, what is the English word? Oh, no matter. We shall make eet better in no time."

Ginny snorted, while Charlie scowled at the nerve of his sister-in-law.

It was Ron that spoke up next. "Let me take your bags to Ginny's room, Mione." He said affectionately. Hermione blushed as she allowed Ron to lead her upstairs, Ginny and Harry in tow. She was relieved to leave the scene immediately, especially since breathing had become more difficult – if not impossible.

Meanwhile, the twins convinced Charlie and Bill to a game of Quiditch outside. "Whoever wins can have the first pick when we get Harry, Ginny, and Ron to play." Fred suggested.

"What about Hermione?" Charlie asked hesitantly. His mind was still whirling with the discovery that the woman he fell in love with is none-other than Hermione Granger, best friend and infatuation of his youngest brothers.

George laughed. "Even if she got ambushed to play, she would still be last pick. The poor girl hates brooms – and they don't seem to be fond of her, either."

"Yeah, luck is that she is quick with the wand." Fred added. "Otherwise we would have had to have mom stitch her up a half dozen times from nearly falling."

Charlie to block an image of Hermione falling off the broom. He hoped no one would force her to play. Perhaps he would skip the game later, then the teams would be even. Yes, that was it. Let her get settled in first, then try and talk to her. No one would get suspicious if he talked to her alone. They could always say they were just trying to get to know one another.

He felt an elbow nudge him. Looking up he realized they were already in the broom shed. Fred and George were already walking out to the pitch in the Weasley's backyard, still yacking with each other. He turned to face Bill.

Bill wasn't stupid, yet he was hesitant to bring up the idea that was spinning in his head. His brother met a girl at Cambridge. A girl who liked books. A recent conversation he had hardly paid attention to in his mind came back to him. His father had mentioned it, when telling of Hermione joining the Order, that her first assignment was research at a university. Had he said Cambridge?

"It's her, isn't it…Hermione is the girl you met."

Charlie nodded. "Bill, what am I going to do? Ron is crazy about her! And…and she's still in school! She lied to me! She said she was of age!"

Bill chuckled. "I'm sure you both lied about your identities…you were supposed to. But don't fault her on the age issue. She wouldn't falsely lead you on about something like that without a good explanation. Besides, she's very mature for her age…even when I first met her I felt like she like she was a peer rather than a budding adolescent."

Charlie sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Then I'll wait and talk to her later. I'm sure Ron won't let me go near her until he's had time with her."

Bill smirked. "And don't worry about that, either. Ginny told me she's never liked him that way…maybe they once shared a crush but that was back in their third or fourth year."

Charlie seemed relieved as the two made their way out onto the field. Yet his own mind was wondering what Professor Snape was doing at the Burrow…_and why had he come with Hermione_?

**Meanwhile, upstairs in the Burrow…**

Ginny shooed the boys away as Hermione began unpacking for the next few days. After closing and locking the door, she went over to help Hermione. "Any toiletries to put in the bathroom? Perhaps some anti-fleur's charm-shampoo?" The girls shared a bathroom with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, whereas the boys had a separate bathroom of their own. "You know, she's still upset with me for making her share the bathroom with the boys. Theirs is an absolute nightmare!"

Hermione smiled, then let out a giggle. "I suppose that is the justice you have given to her for having flirted with the guys for the past several years."

Ginny gave her own Weasley smirk. "Serves her right. Especially since she still treats me like a ten-year old. I don't even want to discuss the ghastly present she gave me during the holidays."

"What was it?"

"Something muggle called a Barb doll." Ginny replied as she took Hermione's toiletries to the bathroom.

"You mean a Barbie doll?"

"I guess. It's supposed to be a collector's thing from the 1950's. Like that's ancient, or something!"

Hermione laughed as she walked over to the closet to hang some of her clothes. "Actually, you might want me to take a look at it. Some of them are worth hundreds…even thousands of pounds."

Ginny's eyes brightened. "Really? I guess I might have to start liking my one and only sister-in-law after all. But that can wait. Enough talk about her, though…what about you and Charlie?"

Hermione froze. She was not prepared for questions yet. Had she or Charlie been that obvious? As if detecting her fear, Ginny quickly added. "Oh, don't worry about anybody else noticing." She decided not to mention Bill for the moment. "I just saw the way you briefly looked at each other. And when you shook his hand…it was if you already felt comfortable touching each other."

A blush rose on Hermione's cheeks. She was glad she was turned away from Ginny and not facing her. Memories of Charlie's hands caressing her body made her aroused instantly. She closed her eyes for moment and, upon opening them, found Ginny now facing her. Her face turned more red, it that was even possible.

Ginny gave that smirk again. "Talk, woman." The last couple of years the two girls had become very close…and would often share secrets they would _never_ tell the boys!

Hermione sighed, stopping what she was doing to sit on the bed. She waited for Ginny to join her. "I met someone while I was at Cambridge. I thought his name was Regan. We spent two whole weeks together…I mean…_together_! When I arrived tonight I never expected him to be your brother Charlie! I mean, I thought Regan was a muggle."

Ginny took one of her friend's hands. "You know, since Charlie arrived the other day he's seemed…different. I overheard mom telling dad she figured he must have met someone."

Hemrione suddenly looked worried. "Oh, Ginny! What is he going to think of me now? For one, I'm still in school! I told him I was of age…which is partly true but he's bound to…to…" She threw her hands around her head and sat down on the bed.

"Hermione," Ginny said cutting her off. "Look. You two just need to talk."

Hermione could only nod her head. She realized she was still in shock over the turn of events, and Ginny suggested that she take a nap.

"That way you'll be fresh later." She suggested slyly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and lay down on the extra bed put in by Mrs. Weasley years ago during her first stay. She hadn't realized she was tired, but soon enough she was fast asleep, quickly forgetting about Regan/Charlie and her father/Professor Snape.

Outside the man of her heart was playing a furious game of Quidditch. He barely noticed that little time had passed before the Ron and Harry were watching, both of them eagerly awaiting to join the game. As soon as he did notice, they were already part of the teams. Harry with Bill and himself, Ron with the twins. They played a furious game before Ginny came out. Charlie, eager to see Hermione, declined the next match and invited Ginny to take his place, telling the others he had some business to attend to.

As he entered the Burrow's back door Charlie couldn't help but notice that the door to his father's small and private office was still closed. He took a step toward the door, then felt the wards and a silencing spell up. Not knowing what to make of it, he turned his attention back to what lay upstairs…

**Somewhere in another part of England…**

The woman huddled into a corner, as instructed by the strange men in her home. Of course, she had seen them once before…once nearly eighteen years ago. And she now knew what they were called – Deatheaters. She watched in horror, helpless as one brought his – or her? She really couldn't tell - wand to her husband and uttered a curse. Her husband's lifeless body dropped to the floor before her eyes. He had already been tortured and god knows what else. At least he is in peace, now…she thought to herself.

The figures with black capes and white masks now turned to her. She knew what was next. Closing her eyes she prepared for the worse. Suddenly the door to her and her husband's bedroom opened.

"Aurors." A man's voice said. "Over a dozen." The deatheaters suddenly forgot about her and quickly left.

She immediately went to her husband's body which was quickly becoming cold. Tears came at a rapid pace as she gently caressed his face.

"My darling…" She said before a woman with bright pink hair barged in followed by three others.

She heard others in the house, but didn't care. She could only weep for her husband.

_To be continued…_


	8. An Evening at the Burrow

Hermione's New World 4

**Chapter 8: An Evening at the Burrow**

**AN: Thanks once again all you fantastic reviewers! This chapter will help clear some things up. And hopefully will be posted in time before the reviewer who is getting ready to go back to school. Hope everyone is enjoying the "end" of summer time.**

As Charlie ascended the stairs his mind briefly pondered two details: Why had Professor Snape arrived with Hermione and how exactly was Hermione "of age". Hermione herself, as Madeleine, swore to being of age, but as he also thought of his and Bill's musing over her age he remembered her mentioning something about it being a "two-part question." What the hell was that all about? He thought to himself as he reached the door to Ginny's room.

Meanwhile, Hermione had finally succumbed to sleep after pondering over her own issues in her efforts to NOT think about Charlie…or Regan, as she had believed his name to be.

When she had been selected as "Head Girl" the Headmaster had mentioned the offer of apprenticeship that would be supervised by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Then came the shock of finding out Snape was her father, and his mention of her apprenticeship in potions. It fit, potions was one of her two favorite subjects, transfigurations the other. She hoped somehow that she would still be able to work with her Head of House, and hoped to become an animagus herself one day.

Feeling someone in the room with her she looked up to find Charlie Weasley kneeling down beside her bed. Words were unnecessary as his lips covered her own in a steamy kiss. Within minutes articles of clothing were thrown carelessly onto Ginny's bed as the Hermione and Charlie became one, making love in desperation, as their honest selves.

Hermione's eyes opened. Damn! It had been a dream. She wasn't sure if she was more disappointed that he wasn't there, or if she was relieved that they hadn't succumbed to desire over the need to have a serious talk.

**The Twins Room **

Charlie flopped down onto his bed. He had just been in Ginny's room watching Hermione sleep.

When he had first approached Ginny's room, he found it locked. But then he remembered something his sister had whispered to him when she had joined the Quidditch game. Realizing it was her password, he had entered the room noiselessly.

Ironically, what Hermione had dreamed, he had wanted to do…but couldn't. She had looked so peaceful there…then her face had frowned, as if her troubles had entered her peaceful sleep. And so he left, not wanting to cause any more tension.

And now he was alone after having "chickening out". Hmph! Some Gryffindor I am!" He thought wryly to himself.

**Later…**

Hermione was the last to enter the Weasley kitchen/dining area to be seated for dinner. She felt her face flush as she noticed that while Harry and Ron were seated next to her, directly across from Harry was Charlie.

"Good evening, everyone."

"Evening, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley spoke up as everyone else mumbled through their food, having already started eating. "Now, there's salad over here," She said pointing in front of her, "And in the middle of the table is bread and corn, and down where Mr. Weasley is seated we have some breaded chicken."

Hermione smiled weakly as she sat, asking George to hand her the salad first.

"Hermione, you missed a wicked game of Quidditch." He told her as he passed the bowl.

"Right, it was nearly a tie game until Harry caught the snitch for us against Bill's team."

Hermione's eyes caught Charlie's, not realizing he hadn't played the final match, and looked almost apologetic. Bill caught the glance, but said nothing.

Mr. Weasley, now aware of everything after his meeting with Professor Snape, spoke up. "So, Hermione…tell me what is new in the muggle world."

"Well...," Hermione answered and went on to explain several current events. Ron looked bored and confused as Mr. Weasley asked Hermione to explain some of the more difficult concepts unknown in the wizard world, while Harry was interested to hear follow-ups to things he knew from growing up with muggles himself. Ginny was too busy being still amused to her knowledge of her older brother and her dearest girlfriend. And Bill and Fleur were too busy feeding each other.

Everyone else seemed appropriately listening, except for Professor Snape who had opted to eat at a separate table, as was the usual deal whenever he had to visit the Weasley's. He rolled his eyes to some of the questions asked by various Weasleys, but kept quiet nonetheless.

Dinner was a slow event in the Weasley household, as it was quite a social affair. When everyone was finally through Hermione felt something slide into her hand as the group went to the family room, where Fred and George had prepared another evening of games for everyone.

"This, everyone, is a muggle game George and I found early this summer." Fred said.

"But we've made a few changes, so now it will be something any wizard or witch will enjoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes as the two unveiled a monopoly board, but then realized the potential for disaster. Upon closer examination she noticed that instead of hotels, trains, and other items were types of spells, charms, and other types of wizard ownership. The pieces one would lay on each were not little houses, but instead spells that would open if anyone else happened upon a square owned by someone else. Galleons still played a part in the game, but by the time she realized after all the changes the twins had made this was no game of Monopoly at all. She smiled at their cleverness, and took her seat at one of the two tables set up for play.

As everyone listened to the rules, Hermione was able to slip the piece of paper onto her lap to read without anyone noticing. It read:

_Meet me in the broom shed at midnight_

_ "R"_

At Hermione's table sat Fred (who was leading the game), Ron, Charlie and Mr. Weasley. At George's table sat Harry, Ginny, Bill and Mrs. Weasley. Fleur had opted to do some reading (a trendy witch's magazine) while Professor Snape worked on some curriculum for the upcoming semester. No one understood why he was still there, although they were all used to him at headquarters and thus didn't question the matter.

After an hour and a half of fun and creative spells coming from the game, suddenly a loud "crack" was heard outside. Professor Snape, who was now sitting in the dark drinking a firewhiskey while watching the others, didn't hesitate to look outside as the doorbell rang.

"It's Professor Dumbledore." He said to Mr. Weasley. The others continued, realizing it must be Order business, but watched as Dumbledore led Mr. Weasley and Professor Snape to the "office".

After a few minutes Mr. Weasley returned with a solemn look upon his face. He walked over and leaned down to where Hermione was enjoying her game. "Hermione, could you please join us?"

She nodded, then excused herself.

"Don't worry, I'll keep playing for you, Mione." Ron exclaimed, which only earned him a frown from Charlie. Not understanding why, Ron gladly took Hermione's turn for her and found himself landing on one of Charlie's owned potions. He picked up a piece, and found that it exploded into sticky lemonade, pouring all over his face. As everyone laughed, Fleur (who had by now been helping everyone recover from their spells) rushed over with a damp cloth and handed it to Ron to clean himself.

**Meanwhile…**

Hermione sat down as her headmaster had her father ward the door and cast a silencing charm.

"Hermione, there is no other way to tell you this. Your parents…well, there was an attack."

"Oh my…are they alright?" She asked hopefully, knowing that was likely not the case.

Dumbledore regretfully shook his head. "I'm sorry, dear…your father…" he paused, noting how both Hermione and Severus reacted to his reference of the man Hermione had only assumed was her father, "I am afraid he was killed in the attack. Your mother was fortunate and survived when a team of aurors arrived."

Hermione's face paled. Tears began to stream down her face as the news sunk in.

"No!" She said shaking violently.

Severus suddenly understood the paternal instinct he himself had been deprived of as a child. Before anyone knew it his arms were around Hermione as she burst into tears. He took her onto his lap as her arms slid around his neck, her own face burrowing itself there as she continued to cry.

Dumbledore sighed, not having wanted to bring such news to one of his favorite students. Hermione had only just found out a truth from long ago, and know to hear this…of all things. He sighed as he and Mr. Weasley got up to leave the two alone.

As he unwarded and opened the door to Mr. Weasley's office, they found Charlie Weasley standing there. He closed the door immediately, but not before Charlie saw Hermione crying in Professor Snape's arms.

**Near London… **

Mrs. Granger slowly packed some of her belongings as the team of aurors identified as Tonks, Remus and Siruis guarded her immediate presence. Another team was downstairs, watching the house.

She found the scene unbearable, after having just lost her husband of twenty-one years.

Just the year before, the two had sold their dental practice for a huge sum and had spent the last year on an extended second honeymoon. They were planning to use the rest of their savings on opening research institute and helping Hermione in whatever her future aspirations turned out to be.

But now everything had changed. Her daughter was in her last year of school, and she was now alone.

Thinking of her daughter brought back the many memories of Hermione's childhood. As she closed the bag to one suitcase she stopped cold as another memory entered her mind. One long forgotten.

An image flashed before her eyes. Men in black robes and masks, just as she had seen tonight. How could she have forgotten?

She then saw the face of a man who had been on top of her. She remembered being startled as she heard his voice in her mind. He seemed to actually care about her fate as he laid out several options. She remembered choosing rape, although others probably would have preferred death (think Enter the Dragon).

The attack had happened less than a week after she and her husband had visited a fertility doctor who explained that Mr. Granger was sterile. When her attacker, who somehow had the ability to enter her mind, mentioned rape, her quick, calculating mind had screamed fertility. And so she had chosen rape in her desperation for a child.

She had never spoken, nor hardly remembered, of the attack to her husband. He himself had been unconscious during the whole event. Thinking about it now she realized he must had been under a spell. And the attackers were deatheaters, something she had learned since her daughter had been accepted to a school for witches and wizards.

She stood upright as realization sunk in. Hermione's father was a wizard!

**At the Burrow **

Charlie wasn't sure what to think anymore. Before dinner he had lost the courage to talk to Hermione, but was sure he'd gain it back. After dinner he had enjoyed the game with her and the others, even if one of them was his brother who was infatuated with Hermione.

But now things had changed. After wondering what Snape was doing with Hermione, he had seen the two in an embrace. She was crying, that much was clear…but why was she openly sharing her emotions with the greasy-bat of the dungeons? Why hadn't she come to him? He punched a hole in the wall of the twins room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bill asked.

Charlie shook his head in an attempt to regain control. "I'm not sure anymore."


	9. It Was Midnight

Hermione's New World 5

Chapter 9

Warning: this chapter has descriptive you-know-what. Read with caution (wink).

Also, I heard something about not acknowledging reviewers in the posts…could someone please mention the new rule in a review? I'm horrible at remembering that anyway…but would like to state that I appreciate all comments and feedback. I'm so thrilled with all the reviews I've gotten! Thanks!

* * *

It was midnight.

Hermione knew she had to go meet "R". It surely wasn't Ron who wrote the note. He wouldn't have known the fake name and used quotes. No, it was Charlie…or Regan…as she had known him the few weeks prior.

She slipped easily out of Ginny's room, already in her night clothes, down the long crooked staircase without a sound. As a new Order member, she had to pass certain tests and one was of stealth and secrecy. The back door opened easily and she darted toward the broom shed without a sound.

As soon as she arrived the door had been left open. Luckily, the door didn't face the main house of the Burrow and likely no one could see them. Of course, Ginny knew she left…she hadn't needed to say any words. She just left with a knowing glance at her closest female friend.

Charlie was already there…probably waiting for awhile. He was standing in the shadows, a solemn yet unreadable look on his face.

She understood somehow. "He's my father."

Charlie's breath hitched. He knew who she was talking about. "Professor Snape?"

Hermione nodded. "I…I just found out the other day. When I returned to Hogwarts to…"

Her words were cut off as Charlie suddenly cut the distance between them and took her into an embrace. And things quickly began to feel better.

Hermione continued. "He told me…showed me how he was forced upon my mother many years ago. It was the beginning for Sev to become a spy. But now…now my muggle father…the father I believed…" She started to sob and Charlie's arms wrapped tighter around her sleek, familiar frame.

He breathed in as he took in her story. Who would have known that this woman…or girl?...he had fallen in love with would have such a twisted story wrapping through his own life.

"He's dead. There was an attack…" She broke with sobs between phrases. "My mother survived when aurors came…they're going to take her somewhere safe, but I don't know where that is!"

For a few minutes they were both silent, too wrapped up in the emotions running through them.

Snape…the "evil" bat of the dungeons was father to the muggle…no, witch…he'd fallen in love with.

And Charlie had been hearing about the brilliant "muggle-born" witch, best friend to the boy-who-lived and his youngest brother, for years. She'd become part of his family before he'd even met her, yet meeting her had nothing to do with his life as a wizard. Or had it?

Not wanting to think about "how" things came to be, and only with where she was with him now, Charlie lowered his head and brought her face to his. His lips descended on her own to blend into a fiery kiss.

They were gentle at first, but then time as caught up with the moment the kisses became heated. Before either knew it Charlie tore off the simple night shirt she wore over her pajama pants. She wore no bra, not that she needed one, and his hands quickly found place on her breasts, exploring them gently. His kisses left her lips and descended down her neck, where he nipped at a sensitive spot before continuing down the center of her upper chest. As one hand fondled a nipple, his mouth found the other and ravished it.

Hermione moaned, and desperately tried to bring him closer than he already was…if that was possible. Her hands found the hem of his own shirt, and she missed his contact as she pulled the shirt over his head and flung it across the room.

Charlie's mouth connected with her other breast as Hermione's hands explored his own chest. His skin was soft, although not as silky as her own, and firm with muscles from having worked so hard over the years. She teased him as he brought his attention back to the nape of her neck and worked his hands lowering her pants. He smiled to himself realizing she was wearing no panties, and worked his fingers into her wetness.

Hermione then decided to rid him of his own pants and soon enough they were both naked, grinding against each other in fury.

Suddenly he picked her up and sat her on a ledge, lowering himself to taste her sweet scent. He already knew his tongue drove her mad, and nipped the area below alternately while sucking and driving his tongue on her sensitive spot.

Hermione's hands ran through his hair, then on his shoulders as he soon brought her to ecstasy. Without warning he stood up and drove his hardness into her. He wasn't gentle at first, like he usually was. Instead he immediately pounded into her causing them both to moan out loud. He needed her desperately while at the same time knew she needed relief from her grief.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to gain deeper access, and soon was throwing her head back and calling his name…his real name. Hearing her call out "Charlie" was enough to send him over the edge, but he fought hard to maintain control. She need to come first…especially now. With as much strength he could, he held back but continued his thrusts until he felt her inner walls tighten around him and her juices flowed out. He came quick then, giving her three more deep thrusts with all the strength he could as his seed spilled into her. Then he stayed inside.

Their bodies were glistening in sweat as the two clung together. His head had been in her hair against her neck, but now he moved slightly to whisper in her ear "I love you, Hermione." As he started kissing her neck and face.

"I love you, Charlie."

* * *

It was after two in the morning when the couple silently crept back to the Burrow. They had talked for awhile, mostly about Hermione's grief, and then made love again. At the back door Charlie gave Hermione one more kiss – a long one - before letting her go in first. He sighed as he watched her form disappear into his family home. He wondered what would happen when the others found out. Certainly Ginny and Bill could be trusted…they already knew…but eventually the others would have to know, including Ron. What would Ron think…or do…when he found out? Charlie dismissed the thought with a shake of his head as he headed to bed himself, in the room he was sharing with Fred and George.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke to find Ginny grinning over her. She rubbed her eyes in attempt to stall whatever her friend was going to confront her with.

"Sooo…" Ginny drawled out. "What kept you out so late." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I was with Charlie." Hermione answered truthfully. "We needed to talk."

"Oh, like that took the entire two hours you were gone? Puh-leeze!"

Hermione frowned. "Where do you get that dirty mind of yours?" She asked.

"From having so many brothers. I guess the twins were the worst influence, seeing as Ron is too lame and Percy too uptight."

"And Bill and Charlie?"

"Too old. I mean, I'm close to Bill, but even so they tend to be more reserved around me. Well, sort of. Maybe protective is a better word."

"So…about Charlie…"

"Oh, Hermione! I'm ecstatic about you two being together! I mean, he's perfect for you! Although Bill would be too, if it weren't for that Veela cow."

Hermione threw her pillow at the red-head. "Hey! I don't want to think about your other brothers!"

"Charlie too much?"

Hermione blushed.

"So he wasn't mad?"

Hermione paused. They hadn't really talked about anything except her tragic news and the discovery of Severus Snape being her father. And no one else knew, except Dumbledore…and maybe Mr. Weasley. "We…had other things to discuss."

Ginny laughed out loud. "Oh, sure! Tell me another tale of tails, Hermione!"

* * *

Fred and George nudged their brother. As Charlie opened his eyes he could see the mischieveness in theirs, despite the fact he needed more sleep. And he'd been having such a wonderful dream, too! Suddenly worried he might had called out in his sleep, he barked "What?"

The twins smiled. "You were out rather late, dear brother." Fred replied.

George then added "We're wondering is perhaps you snuck out last night to meet some young, hot witch to satisfy your needs." The twins snickered.

The glare Charlie gave them was enough for even the two pranksters to back off.

"Someone sure doesn't want to give the glorious details of an illicit affair." Fred quipped as they hurried to the door.

George nodded. "We'll have to pry it out of him later. Perhaps after breakfast."

Charlie's pillow hit Fred as the two exited to head down to breakfast.

* * *

At the same time, at Hogwarts, Severus Snape was calmly reflecting on what had happened during the past twenty-four hours. The one thing that plagued him, however, was the news that Hermione's muggle father had been killed by deatheaters. A new feeling arose in him…at least, one that hadn't been acknowledged before. He was concerned about Hermione. Oh, sure…temptations to revenge the man's killing and the attack on the Granger home was there prominently enough, despite his direct orders by Dumbledore NOT to react.

As he sat in his quarters by a fire his thoughts pondered further. Hermione's mother. What exactly made her react to his attack in the way she did? And how was she able to communicate back? She certainly was intelligent and courageous…which explains why Hermione was placed in Gryffindor, he thought wryly. Hermione was also cunning, no doubt a part of her that had been passed by him genetically.

He then thought of how Dumbledore sent him to Cambridge to check on the girl, the newest Order member. At first he had rolled his eyes – another trait Hermione took from him? – outraged that his time be spent in such a trivial matter. Was Dumbledore setting him up for the truth?

And how had the second Weasley child ended up there, too? Was that all Dumbledore's doing? He knew from later checks on Hermione – on own after realizing she was his daughter – the two were seeing each other, and had carefully avoided them discovering the truth by motioning to Arthur to meet privately. He didn't want to make any sarcastic remarks that would reveal he'd been there, too. He was certain Charlie wouldn't have appreciated that, even if Hermione accepted it. He also didn't want to meddle himself…Albus had done enough already.

He sighed, taking a sip of tea to calm himself. Despite everything there was one thing that was different about the upcoming school year that pleased him – Hermione's apprenticeship with him.

* * *

Elsewhere the Order was finally settling on a place to bring Hermione's mother.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Granger?" Sirius asked her withholding a wink. Oh, how he would have loved to flirt had the situation not been so grave.

The striking woman turned and smiled, yet the sadness was still heavy in her eyes. "Yes. And please, call me Rosalyn (pronounced rose-a-lin). Are we going to use a…what kind of key did you call it, again?"

"Portkey."

"Yes, I am ready." She picked up the suitcase they had helped her assemble some clothes and other necessities and walked toward the group.

"Don't worry, you won't get nauseous as the first time." Remus assured her.

Tonks took out the device from her cloak and held if for everyone to take hold of. The air around them became much more dense as the strange feeling took hold and relocated the group to their next destination.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Tonks said with a grin.


	10. Old Faces Return

A/N: First of all, thanks for the reviews! I can't believe I've hit 100! Wow! Now, this chapter is going to focus less on Hermione et al, and a little more on her mom  Enjoy! More author's notes at the end, but please read story first!

* * *

Chapter 10: Old Faces Return

Rosalyn was quickly ushered into a private suite along with Tonks. They were going to share the two-bedroom suite as Tonks was going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. As Rosalyn looked around, Tonks retreated to the door for some last minute words with Sirius and her boyfriend, Remus.

Looking around she could see why Hermione had described the castle as one decorated throughout the centuries. Everything looked old, yet freshly new. In the living area there was a nice sized living area with a plush velvet couch and an armchair near a fireplace. A small kitchen nook was off to the left, while ahead were two small bedrooms and a nice sized bathroom. To the right of the living area was a small table for dining, and a nice balcony overlooking the lake.

"So what you think?" Tonks said as Rosalyn was just about to go have a look out the balcony.

She turned and smiled. "It's more than I expected. I…"

"No need." Tonks reassured her. "We'll take good care of you. And I am quite sure that I won't bore you. Although they say I can be quite a handful." She added with a laugh. "Why don't we go out and have a look?"

Tonks led the two outside. A slight cool breeze came in off the lake, and Rosalyn found it quite refreshing. Suddenly missing her husband by her side, she quietly began to cry. Tonks put an arm around her, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

After a few minutes the two went to bring their travel bags from outside.

"I think I might take a bit of a nap." Rosalyn announced.

"Alright. Go ahead and pick which bedroom you prefer. I'll go see if Dumbledore is around. I'm sure he'll want to come greet you and say a few words. And don't worry, you're perfectly safe here. We've got a strong shield around the school grounds and no one unwanted will be able to see in or detect you." She didn't mention anything about inside the school walls.

"Will I…do you think I'll be able to spend time with Hermione when school begins?"

Tonks smiled. "I'm sure Dumbledore will make sure to arrange something. But Hermione is Head Girl, so she'll be quite busy." not to mention an Order member and doing an apprenticeship She added to herself.

Once Tonks was gone, Rosalyn lingered around before heading into the kitchen to find a glass and some water. After filling a thick glass that looked like something from the early nineteenth century, she took it into her bedroom with her. She had already taken a liking to one and also brought her suitcase in to unpack. After she finished, she refilled the glass and placed it on a small table by her bed, then lay down and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

From the Burrow

After an oddly quiet breakfast (as Fred and George were no doubt up to something big) the trio and Ginny went to Diagon Alley to collect their new school books. Hermione had already gotten hers, but it was still fun to hang around her best friends as they painfully read the list of texts and supplies needed for the upcoming school year.

Charlie had almost gone with them, but she had seen Bill pull him aside, whispering something. Obviously he reminded Charlie to play it cool and not join the group of young friends.

Sighing, she made her way to Flourish and Bott's collection of new arrivals. After picking up a book on the history of spells, she joined Ron in line, who was ready with his own supplies.

"Not much to get," He grimaced. "There's a few books we already have."

Knowing he meant "hand-me-downs" from the others, she smiled at him. "Don't worry, as long as it's the same edition, you'll be fine."

He smiled brightly at her. "Thanks! Guess it does seem ridiculous for everyone in the same family to have the same books."

"That's the spirit." She replied, patting him gently on the arm.

Suddenly Ron's arm found its way around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead. "I'm really looking forward to tonight. Mum and dad are letting us have a party…to celebrate our last year. Well, not Ginny's, but it's only fair since the others got one."

Hermione giggled, but slyly slipped out of his arm. "Yes, I remember two years ago when Fred and George threw that party, even though they dropped out later."

"Yeah, good thing they were allowed to be homeschooled after that. Not sure if they liked it, but when Dumbledore let them have credit for doing reports on starting their own business they didn't seem to mind much anymore."

Just then Harry and Ginny joined them, a small smile on Ginny's face appeared. Hermione wondered if Harry finally asked her out.

* * *

At Hogwarts

Later that night Rosalyn made her way up the series of staircases to her room after dinner. She had been introduced to the staff, and had gotten to know them a bit. She had been told that one professor was "out" for the evening, but hadn't heard who he was. Not knowing she was being followed, she went to open her door.

"Mrs. Granger, might I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore." She replied as she opened the door. Tonks had explained earlier that it would open upon her touch, a charm which revealed her identity.

The two walked in. The headmaster sat in the chair by the fireplace, muttering a spell so that it lit up.

Rosalyn went to the kitchen area and poured two cups of tea from a pot that would always remain fresh and warm. Another one of Tonk's tricks…or spell, she reminded herself.

She sat down on the couch and waited as Dumbledore took a sip.

"Mrs. Granger…"

"Please, no formalities here. Call me Rosalyn."

"All right, but only if you call me Albus." He waited for her nod. "Now, there were a few more things I wanted to discuss in private." He paused for a moment, taking another sip of tea. "I take it you noticed one of our staff members was not present tonight?"

"Yes. A couple of staff members…and Sirius mentioned it. But they did not explain any futher."

Albus smiled. "Well, I am glad that I will be the one to tell you. You see, Professor Snape is a spy for me."

"Snape? Hermione's potions professor?"

"Ah! She's told you about him, then?"

Rosalyn frowned. "She didn't exactly have many nice to things to say about him."

Albus chuckled. "Yes, well…he must keep up an appearance. But I will tell you that he has Hermione's best interests at heart. Now, what I really want to explain is why he wasn't here tonight. You see, he was called to a Deatheater meeting."

"You mean…"

"Yes, I told you he was a spy. Thus he must attend those meetings and comes back to school…well, let us just say he's not in the right spirits. He's often been hurt or witnessed many horrible things. You may in fact run into him after one of these events, and I don't want you to be alarmed to see a Deatheater wandering our halls. If it were any other Deatheater, you wouldn't see him or her, or more likely you would see a number of them."

"So he may appear as one of the men who killed my husband."

"Yes, that is correct." Albus said with a sigh.

"He wasn't…there, was he?"

Albus sat his tea aside and got up to go sit beside her. He took her hand and patted it. "No, he was elsewhere. That I swear to you. You have no need to fear him, he will not hurt you or Hermione. Or anyone else, if he can help it." He paused, then continued carefully. "Severus Snape has made many sacrifices in his life. I trust him with my own. You can also trust him with yours."

"Thank you, Albus." She got up with him as he made his way to leave, thanking him once more for his and the staff's hospitality.

As she went to shut the door, Albus turned. "Oh, and one more thing, Rosalyn."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow afternoon the students will arrive. I hope to discuss with you and my principal staff after breakfast how we will introduce you, or even explain your presence, to the students. It may be best that they not know who you are."

"I understand. Goodnight, Albus."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Sometime after midnight

Rosalyn woke with a start when someone was banging on the door. She waited, and heard Tonks go to answer it. Pulling on a silk robe, she started to hear the whispers. It was Remus. "He's in bad shape, Tonks. Really bad."

"Then let's go." Tonks said, as she tied a robe on herself.

Rosalyn waited until they shut the door before deciding what to do. It only took seconds for her to go and open the door quietly, and followed them down the hall. She was confused when she passed Remus and Sirius' quarters, as they had shown her before dinner. Instead, Remus led them farther down a dark hallway. Just as Remus started down a staircase, Tonks looked behind her with a surprised look on her face.

"I…I can help, too, can't I?" Rosalyn whispered as she caught up. "I started in medical school for two years before switching to oral surgery." When Tonks gave her a funny look, she replied. "I guess it's a muggle thing…I perform surgery in the mouth region."

Tonks smiled, then led the way down a small, winding staircase. Rosalyn wondered where they were going, but didn't dare ask.

Eventually they made their way into a corridor in the dungeons. Remus opened a door and waited for Tonks to enter first. He was surprised to see another person there…even more surprised that it was Mrs. Granger…and wondered what on earth possessed the newly widowed Mrs. Granger to follow. Did she think she could help? He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, letting the second woman through before following and shutting the massive door behind him.

Remus led them to a bedchamber, which appeared empty.

"Where is he?" Tonks asked Remus.

"I don't know. "I left him here a few minutes ago."

Rosalyn heard a noise from outside the chambers. She cautiously opened the door and nearly fell over when a figure in black robes, dressed as a Deatheater, tumbled recklessly inside. He was in obvious bad shape.

"Severus!" Tonks cried, immediately at the figure's side. "Here, come over to the couch and lay down while I get some remedy tea."

Rosalyn froze, not sure what to do next. Suddenly she was alone as Remus went to help Tonks.

Professor Snape grumbled something, obviously not aware of her presence. She cautiously walked over to stand near the couch. She watched as he painfully tore off his white mask. His eyes immediately met hers.

Rosalyn's eyes widened in fear as familiarity set in. The black hair, the pale skin, the black piercing eyes…and the sharply defined nose. Memories came flooding back more than ever. The very man that reluctantly raped her. The man that had given her a child. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

Severus looked at the woman in disbelief. What was she doing here? He knew, of course, about the attack, and that they were going to bring Hermione's mother to a safe place, but here? At Hogwarts? His own face was one filled with surprise and regret…What could he possibly say to her?

She looked the same, he noticed…beautiful. And confident, despite the very awkward meeting.

"Here, Severus," Tonks said breaking the moment. "Take some tea. It will do you good."

Rosalyn's mind was swirling, her knees weak, as she watched Tonks care for the man that had raped her. Of course, he had no choice, she reminded herself.

Suddenly Severus' body went into shock and he doubled over in pain.

Rosalyn forced herself out of her shock and turned to Remus. "What can I do for him?"

* * *

At the Burrow

The party was finally winding down. After several passes at Hermione, much to Charlie's anger, Ron had finally passed out from drinking too much firewhiskey, despite his mother's scolding. Fred and George offered to lift him to his bed, but Mrs. Weasley insisted upon doing it herself. She didn't trust those two – not after being their mother for twenty years!

Harry had taken Ginny for a walk, while Bill and Fleur had already retired to their room. That left Hermione, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley.

"So, Charlie," Mr. Weasley said out of nowhere, himself slightly inebriated. "Your mother seems to think you've met someone." He apparently was more drunk than the others thought, to bring up something out of the blue and in front of Hermione.

Hermione blushed and turned away as Charlie answered with a smile. He had sipped on his own fair share of firewhiskey as well. "Yes. I met her at Cambridge, while on assignment from Dumbledore. She's very special to me."

Arthur frowned. "That's interesting…weren't you assigned there, too, Hermione?"

Hermione snapped her head around, her face still red. "Yes, I was there, too."

"Hmm…and you two didn't run into each other? Oh, that's right…you two didn't meet until the other night, am I correct?"

Now it was Charlie's turn to become red in the face. He couldn't really lie. "No, sir."

"No?" Arthur said, a confused look on his face. Suddenly he noticed how close the two were sitting together. "Oh!" He replied, a look of realization now appearing.

Deciding this was no time to hide the truth, Charlie slipped his arm around Hermione. "Hermione is the woman I met, although we didn't know who each other really was until she arrived here at the Burrow."

"But what about…I mean…"

"Ron?" Hermione guessed easily enough. She sighed. "We haven't told him yet. No one really knows, although Bill and Ginny figured it out right away."

"I see. Well, it does make more sense for you two to be together. Don't get me wrong. I love all my children but can see how Ron isn't exactly…mature shall we say?...for you, Hermione."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione replied as Charlie squeezed her, obviously elated that his father approved.

"Please, call me Arthur, Hermione. Well, I best be getting up to bed. No doubt Molly is waiting for me."

Hermione and Charlie waited until he was gone.

"Well, that was easy." Charlie said with a grin as he leaned over to kiss her, then maneuvered them both so that they were laying down. Hermione giggled before he kissed her again, this time more passionately.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered.

"And I you." She replied before they resumed their snogging. His hand slipped into her shirt, then caressed her smooth skin.

"Well! I never!" A voice said, to their surprise as they jumped apart. Hermione and Charlie turned to see a set of eyes grinning mischievously at them.

_A/N: Originally I wanted Severus at Grimmauld Place, and Hermione was to be the one helping him, so Rosalyn could see a closeness between father and daughter. However, bringing her to Hogwarts seemed more interesting and I wanted this scene to take place on the first night. Thus Hermione was replaced by Tonks, a good friend of Severus. I also wanted Snape to have met her in the hallway, just after the meeting, but didn't find a reason why Rosalyn would be wandering the school halls in the middle of the night._


	11. Midnight Engagements

AN: Once again, thank you for all the marvelous reviews. I can't tell you enough how much they inspire my muse, and I get working on these chapters much faster than normal. I also must say that I didn't anticipate my muse getting so carried away with Hermione's mom coming to Hogwarts...please bear with me and I WILL get back to more Hermione and Charlie...you'll probably catch some drama coming up by the time you finish this chapter ;)

* * *

Chapter 11: Midnight Engagements

Arthur made his way up to his room, not noticing one of the doors opened quietly as he passed.

He found Molly waiting for him, and she was obviously a bit upset that her youngest son had made a fool of himself…again.

"Has everyone else gone to bed yet?" She asked her husband.

Arthur smiled. "No, Hermione and Charlie are still up. I thought I would leave them alone."

"Oh? But they just met." She said speculatively, but seemed uninterested in the news. She was sure that Charlie was only being polite. And she was still holding on to her youngest son's hope of winning Hermione's heart. Besides, Charlie had a new girlfriend, if her assumptions were correct.

Arthur charmed off the lights after dressing for bed and pulled back the covers to his side to join his wife.

"It may not have been long since they've met, but I'm sure they want to know each other a little better." He said with a smile on his lips that went unnoticed by Molly, who usually was the more observant one of the married couple.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Well! I never!" A voice said, to their surprise as they jumped apart. Hermione and Charlie turned to see a set of eyes grinning mischievously at them.

It was Fred. Suddenly George appeared from behind.

"And mother thought you met someone, didn't realize it was someone we knew oh, so well!" George remarked.

"Fred, George…" Charlie started to say. Hermione was blushing too much to say anything.

"Oh, and what would dear Icle Ronniekins have to say had it been him to find you two looking so cozy together!" George continued.

"One might think they've met before!" Fred chirped in. "I think what we have here is an excellent opportunity to…"

"Stop it!" Charlie snapped. "Don't even finish that sentence! If you even attempt to use this information against Hermione or myself, I will hex you in ways even you two have never imagined!"

Fred and George started to laugh. It had been a long time since any of their siblings had threatened them with such determination.

"Well, at least give us the dirty details…" George started to say, but let his brother Fred finish "or at tell us how you met. Surely it was not just here!"

* * *

At Hogwarts

It took nearly an hour for Severus to start coming around and feeling normal. Of course, Remus and Tonks had no idea that part of the reason he took so long was the surprise of seeing Hermione's mother in his own private bedchambers.

Surprisingly, Rosalyn had been able to help after all. Severus had several wounds that normally would have required Madame Pomfrey to heal, but no one was able to go bother the woman. She had already been up three straight days helping wounded aurors at St. Mungos, and had only returned a few hours earlier to say that she was still needed but would return once again to Hogwarts by the time students were to arrive tomorrow. Rosalyn was able to find supplies, or request spells, that helped the wounds stop bleeding and start to heal.

Although Remus and Tonks had no idea the connection between the potions professor and Hermione's mother, they did notice something was happening between the two. When Rosalyn had applied pressure to a wound on Severus' leg, just above his knee, his eyes had widened and he had shifted uncomfortably. Remus shot a glance at Tonks. They had already spoken to each other about the way Sirius looked at the muggle woman.

A knock on the door startled them from their thoughts. Rosalyn continued her work while Remus went to answer the door.

"Albus?" They heard him say.

The headmaster entered and made his way to scene. "Severus, I knew you had returned. I just came to see how you are feeling and if there is any news to report."

Severus quickly glanced at Rosalyn, then turned to the Headmaster once more.

"I will go get some more tea." Rosalyn announced, knowing that she was not privy to hear information involved in the Order.

"Thank you, Rosalyn." Albus said as he sat near Severus.

As soon as she was out of the room Severus spoke quietly to Professor Dumbledore, not caring if Remus and Tonks could hear or not.

"The Dark Lord is angry, of course, about the recent attack. He is suspicious about how the aurors turned up and were unable to complete the mission."

Dumbledore nodded, knowing he meant the attack on the Grangers.

Severus continued. "He doesn't suspect me, only the incompetence of the deatheaters assigned. I can tell he is planning something else, but didn't say at the meeting. He just cast a bunch of torture spells on us all and then left. However, he does want me and Lucius to return in two days…alone."

There was a pause as the Headmaster thought of the news. Rosalyn then appeared with some more tea, having learned how to mix the remedy watching Tonks earlier. She set down the new pot next to Professor Snape.

As Severus took a sip he wondered how she had made it so…perfect. For a first time, and a muggle no less. His face scoured. Of course, she's Hermione's mother. He had already figured his daughter's unusual intelligence came from both parents, so it really shouldn't surprise him too much.

Dumbledore broke the silence. "Remus, Tonks, I need to speak to you both about another matter right away. Will you come to my office?" He then turned to Rosalyn, giving her a small wink. "Severus, will you be well enough to escort Mrs. Granger back to her quarters? Or should I send Tonks back to retrieve her?"

"I'll come back anyway." Tonks interrupted. "I'm sure Severus needs his rest. His 'dunderheads' are returning tomorrow, after all." She laughed, then led the way out followed by Albus and Remus.

After a few minutes of silence as Severus drank his tea, he looked up to find the woman remaining in his chambers watching him speculatively.

"Are you uncomfortable? Being left alone with the greasy bat of the dungeons is something most find not easy to do…especially someone they have not met before." He said, trying to find out if his memory charm all those years agohad worked sufficiently.

"But we've met before. Perhaps not introduced properly, but we have indeed met."

And awkward silence followed.

"You did what I asked that night. You gave me…Hermione."

Severus nodded. He was suddenly not feeling well, but it had nothing to do with what the Dark Lord had done to him and all the other Deatheaters earlier.

His voice became barely above a whisper. "Then this surely cannot be easy for you. Why have you stayed? And why did you first stay to help me?" Severus asked.

"I'm not heartless." She answered with an air of confidence…or forced bravery, as Severus guessed. "You were injured, and I wanted to help. It's my nature. Besides, I…" She paused, wondering if she should tell him what Albus told her earlier. Not wanting to break the Headmaster's confidence, she opted for a different reply as she went to sit beside him. "You saved me that night. Yes, you violated me but had to…you also made sure my husband's life and mine were spared. From death…and torture, as well. Hermione has told me about the Deatheaters. The memories only returned when we…my husband and I were attacked."

As she finished rambling Severus found his eyes had somehow locked with hers. "I am sorry." He spoke softly. He wondered why he was unusually nice to the woman, but since finding out Hermione was his daughter he had realized that he didn't always want to be so cruel to others. And this woman was his daughter's mother, after all, because of him.

"Mrs. Granger…"

"Rosalyn. My name is Rosalyn."

Severus turned is mouth into something between a smirk and a smile, but quickly it disappeared as he become more somber. "Rosalyn, I only remembered the incident a few days ago myself. I could not live with the memory and become a spy to the Dark Lord had I kept the memory. It was too dangerous."

Rosalyn nodded. "Well, at least we have that all out in the open. I mean, if I am to live here and all for awhile. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me, nor I you." Suddenly a confused look appeared on the woman's face as she realized what she had said.

Severus, too, was surprised by her statement. He decided to pour himself another cup of tea, and purposefully did not let himself become affected as she asked to and then attended to his few wounds again.

The rest of their time alone was spent in a somewhat comfortable silence until Tonks returned to retrieve Rosalyn, and the two made their way back to their shared quarters around 3am.

* * *

The Next Morning…

…was one full of chaos as the returning Hogwarts students got ready to leave. Charlie and Hermione had said their special goodbye the night before, after Fred and George finally left them alone. Charlie had promised to visit Hermione on the first opportunity, most likely the first Hogsmeade day. He also said that he would buy a new owl, just for Hermione so that no one would recognize his own sending letters to her at school.

"Hermione, are you ready to present yourself as Head Girl?" Mrs. Weasley said proudly as she poured Hermione some more hot chocolate.

"Oh, yes. Malfoy may be Head Boy, but I am sure we'll work well together."

Ron snorted. "Like ferret will make a good school leader." Obviously he was envious that Malfoy was going to share a set of rooms with Hermione, while he was not.

"Hermione," Harry broke in, "Just make sure he doesn't try anything or gives too many points to his own house." Harry was sure Malfoy would be just like professor Snape, handing out point to Slytherins while taking points from other houses, especially Gryffindor.

Just then Charlie broke into the conversation. "I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't have picked him if he thought he would. When I was in sixth year, the boy that made Head was a Ravenclaw and a complete git. However, when he became Head he was completely different. Never noticed him give out or take any false points."

Hermione smiled in appreciation at Charlie, which didn't go unnoticed by Ron…or Harry. The other Weasley children held back their own smiles at what Charlie said…and Ron's reaction to Hermione's smile. Fleur and Molly were oblivious to the whole scene, while Arthur just kept reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

* * *

On the train Hermione was immediately summoned to the Head's compartment, where she met up with Draco.

"Granger…" He said when she entered, then waited for her to close the sliding door behind her.

"So…did you manage to spend you last night of freedom with you special friend, or did you visit the Weasel's monstrosity of a shack?" He said in a joking sneer.

Hermione laughed. She felt oddly comfortable around him since their talk a few nights earlier. "Both. Although I must correct you on your definition of the Weasley Home."

Draco raised his eyebrow.

"And you?" She asked. "Were you with your special friend? Your OLDER girlfriend? What was her name, Kathryn?"

"No, Kaitlyn. And yes I did. We shagged all night long."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She did NOT want to hear about Draco's love life in detail. "Well, I guess since you told me your little secret, I'll tell you mine. Regan, as it turns out, is a Weasley. And he was there during my trip to the Burrow."

"The what? Never mind, I don't want to know. A Weasley?"

Regretting what she said next, Hermione blurted out "He's Ron's second eldest brother, Charlie."

Draco suddenly stiffened.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all. Just surprised at the coincidence." Draco's mind was suddenly whirling. He had heard Kaitlyn mention Charlie Weasley before…


	12. Wondering About Others

**AN: For my anniversary…of not posting for this story…here is the long awaited next chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers…and the PM's that I have gotten to "hurry up and update"…it's finally here! Please review and tell me what you think…my muse just might be on a roll (it smirks in a Snape-ish kind of way as a write this).**

**From last time...**

_"Mrs. Granger…"_

_"Rosalyn. My name is Rosalyn."_

_ Severus turned is mouth into something between a smirk and a smile, but quickly it disappeared as he become more somber. "Rosalyn, I only remembered the incident a few days ago myself. I could not live with the memory and become a spy to the Dark Lord had I kept the memory. It was too dangerous."_

_Rosalyn nodded. "Well, at least we have that all out in the open. I mean, if I am to live here and all for awhile. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me, nor I you." Suddenly a confused look appeared on the woman's face as she realized what she had said. _

_Severus, too, was surprised by her statement. He decided to pour himself another cup of tea, and purposefully did not let himself become affected as she asked to and then attended to his few wounds again. _

_The rest of their time alone was spent in a somewhat comfortable silence until Tonks returned to retrieve Rosalyn, and the two made their way back to their shared quarters around 3am._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Wondering about others**

The night before…

After Rosalyn left with Tonks, Severus immediately went to pour himself a glass of firewhiskey. Seeing the woman he had reluctantly raped, or rather forced to rape, all those years before left him unsettled, and Severus Snape NEVER felt unsettled. Remaining calm and composed, even in the deadliest of moments, had made his reputation. But this was different…SHE was different.

As soon as he knocked back the first glass he poured himself another. And then another…several more followed until he finally passed out on his bed, clothes and all.

* * *

When Tonks and Rosalyn finally made it back to their shared quarters, Tonks turned to the woman beside her. "Fancy a drink? You sure look like you could use one. Severus is never easy to be around, and tonight's events must surely have shaken you." There was no need to mention the _other _reason the muggle woman might want a drink for.

Rosalyn turned around to face her roommate. "I think a drink is exactly what is needed."

While she waited for Tonks to pour each of them a drink, Rosalyn wondered if she should tell her new friend why she was affected by Severus. She smiled faintly as the woman with bright pink hair handed her a glass of something she was not familiar with. She sniffed it, and thought that it smelled like whiskey.

As if reading her thoughts, Tonks said "It's called firewhiskey. Most popular in our world. Like muggle whiskey, but with a different sort of kick. And you can rid a hangover with a simple potion. Funny, most born into magic families have to find out the hard way that the potion doesn't work with muggle alcohol. Except wine."

Rosalyn laughed slightly, then took a sip whereas Tonks easily slammed hers down. Deciding to do the same, she held her breath and downed the rest.

"Another?" Tonks asked.

"Please."

Tonks refilled their glasses. "You don't have to tell me, but I can tell something is bothering you."

"You're right. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell anyone yet. I'm sorry, it's just…difficult."

"Severus…he didn't…say or do anything to offend you, did he?"

Rosalyn managed a smile. "No, he was a perfect gentleman." With that Rosalyn finished her second glass of firewhiskey and said goodnight, leaving a confused Tonks. Since when was Snape a gentleman to ANYONE?

* * *

The next day the school made its final preparations for the arrival of both returning and new students.

Albus had announced at breakfast to his most trusted staff that Mrs. Granger would be introduced as Rose Marie Grant, a reporter doing a story on the school and its history. If anyone asked, they were to be told the woman was a squib.

To alter her appearance, Dumbledore had earlier charmed her hair a darker color, straightened it, and charged her brown eyes to green with just a simple charm. As she sat next to Tonks, she easily heard the animated conversation between her roommate and Remus and Sirius. Every now and then, she would look up to find Sirius staring at her.

She wasn't the only one to notice. Severus, who was seated two seats down from Rosalyn, noticed out of the corner of his eye as he spoke with Minerva about greeting the two new heads on the train. Severus was not pleased.

Later that day, Hermione exited the train with Draco and they both started helping Hagrid sort out the new students. First years were put on the boats, while other students knew where to go. There were no transfer students to deal with, so their job was pretty easy thus far.

Hermione smiled and waved at Ron and Harry, who smiled back but gave her a look she knew to be pity. They still didn't like Draco, and had no idea that the Slytherin was actually being nice to her – and also knew a secret of hers they did not.

After a long afternoon getting students settled and orienting the new students, Hermione and Draco went back to their shared quarters completely bushed. Neither said anything except a polite "good night", as each went into their own bedrooms and readied for a good night's sleep.

Hermione had turned down Ron and Harry's invitation to join their fellow Gryffindors for a late night get together, which Hermione knew meant some smuggled in firewhiskey. Too tired and not wanting to participate in breaking the rules, she turned them down politely.

Something else had happened that evening, at dinner.

As the trio were feasting on lamb legs, mashed potatoes and cooked carrots, a certain blonde female came over to say hi. Hermione and Harry noticed how she seemed particularly flustered and seemed to give more attention to Ron. Unfortunately, for Hermione, the poor boy barely noticed. Except when she left and gently ran her hand over his shoulder, Ron's face turned red and his eyes quickly darted to Hermione, as if apologetic. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny snickered. _If only he'd notice how other girls like him well enough,_ the Head Girl thought.

Hermione also noticed her father subtly watching her. If anyone else had noticed, they would likely think he was glaring at the boy-who-lived. And then there was a new face at the faculty table, a woman. As Hermione looked at her closely, she noticed that she seemed rather familiar. She shrugged, then left the Gryffindor table alongside her two best mates.

It wasn't until she had finally laid her head on her pillow that recognition dawned. _Mother?_ She thought. Was it really her own mother with just a few glamour charms? Why hadn't anyone told her? Why hadn't her mother said anything?

_Of course, they likely couldn't_, she thought. _I'm sure Dumbledore or Professor…father…will explain to me in private tomorrow._ And with that final thought, she fell into a comfortable sleep.

The next day all were abuzz as students were given their schedules and then settled into their first classes.

Hermione sighed as Ron quickly made to sit next to her in class.

"Ron, you know the Head Boy and Girl are paired together in each of their shared classes. I am sorry, but I cannot sit with you." She hadn't told them yet about her duty to assist the Potions and Transfiguration courses, as Professor Dumbledore did not want her to.

_Just sit in the two classes as you normally would, and let the other students assume you have other classes or duties that differ from their own. _He had told her. _We don't want anyone treating you different, now do we? _Hermione had agreed, but also volunteered to sit in Charms class as well.

Ron grumbled, and went to sit next to Harry.

"Sorry, Ron," Harry chuckled. "but you're just going to have to sit next to me…and pull your own weight."

The potions door closed as Professor Snape whisked into class, his robes billowing behind him. Soon all eyes were on their most feared professor, except for Malfoy, who smirked, and Hermione, who smiled meekly. She really didn't care whether he was his normal git self to her in class or not. That is, as long as she still got the grade she deserved. She laughed inwardly at the thought. Her grade would count for university credit, not a school grade.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Order Headquarters

Charlie slumped in his chair. The news they had received from Dumbledore was not good. Something was going on, and that could mean the final battle might be closer than they thought. Bill was there, along with Fleur, and several of the other Order members except Tonks, Remus and Sirius, who were at Hogwarts helping with the school. Actually, some of their duties included helping the students prepare for battle, all the while students thinking they were getting extra NEWT preparation.

Bill slumped in the chair next to him. They both were exhausted. Fleur was still in the meeting room with the others, but Bill had followed his younger brother out to clear his own head. "I say we get pissed tonight."

Charlie looked at his brother, amused at the thought. "Why not? Surely it will be a while before we can again. Once we find out from Professor Snape what the Dark Lord wants, we'll surely have our work cut out for us.

Bill smirked. "At least you had plenty to offer tonight."

"It wasn't all my research. Hermione's helped tremendously."

"Yeah, and you played it real cool out there, as if the two of you never crossed paths. I think everyone bought it, too. They think you met her at the Burrow and then collaborated on your findings with Professor Snape's help."

"She really did more than half the work. The girl is brilliant!" Charlie said with a wide grin.

"You sure are the loyal…" He stopped as one of the other Order members joined them.

"So, Charlie, that was some theory you laid out for us tonight." Neville's distant uncle Tucker "Tuk" Longbottom said. He was also the Minister of Magical Devices.

"It was also Ms. Granger's theory." Charlie stated once again.

The man merely waved his hand about in the air. "Yes, yes, I know, although I am not the least bit surprised. I knew that girl was destined for greatness when Professor McGonnagal requested permission for her to use a time turner for her third-year classes."

Charlie's eyes shot up. "Time turner?" He and Bill snuck a quick glance at each other.

"Yes, although she only used it for a year. Said it was taking away from enjoying her normal coursework. Hmph! More likely the mischief she and her friends got into. Although she didn't seem to like the fact it aged her. And I thought most teens _wanted_ to get older quicker. Not that eight months is much to old timers like us, eh?"

The two brothers chuckled along with their friend, meanwhile Charlie's head was spinning. Eight months…and her birthday is this month as well. She really wasn't lying! This thought made his smile widen.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking, Weasley." Tuk commented with a wink.

"Huh?" Charlie asked, slightly panicking. Bill grimaced. He knew what was coming, although his brother most surely didn't.

"The new Order member, Ms. Delacour." He replied, speaking of Fleur's cousin Mayla from America. "The poor girl kept trying to give off her veela powers on you. You must have noticed, no? She's quite the lovely young bird."

_More like bird of prey_, Bill thought. Even his wife, Fleur, couldn't stand the girl's seductive nature. And when she had arrived at Order Headquarters for the first time, she had immediately noticed her cousin's brother in law.

When introduced to Charlie for the first time earlier that day Mayla had given a wry grin and batted her eyelashes a couple of times. Charlie, immune to such effects (see earlier chapter), hadn't even noticed. Said Weasley inwardly groaned, but knew he couldn't reveal his relationship. At least, he couldn't reveal _who_ his girlfriend was.

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but was startled when two more people coming into the room. It was the woman herself, followed in tow by her cousin.

Fleur immediately graced her way over to Bill, and slid onto his lap. No one seemed to mind, as they were used to the young newlywed's affectionate behavior. Mayla sunk into a chair next to Charlie, crossing her legs so that her robes fell open letting a shapely leg fall into view.

Tuk raised a brow, but was also staring at the leg that even Charlie couldn't help but notice.

"Well, boys," The veela purred. "We will have our work cut out for us in no time. How about a drink?"

Charlie could only nod while Bill answered. "A fine idea, one we were just talking about ourselves."

Tuk got up and found a bottle of firewhiskey, which he opened fresh and summoned five glasses. Charlie thanked the stars that the twins were otherwise occupied, otherwise they would have a field day.

As the group silently sat whilst sipping their drinks, Charlie couldn't help but wonder how Hermione's first day of school was going.

"So, Charlie," Mayla said breaking the silence and Charlie's thoughts. "I hear you play with dragons in your spare time."

Charlie frowned. "Actually, dragons are my work. I don't just _play_ with them."

Mayla merely smiled. "How nice. You'll have to tell me more about it, perhaps when we are alone? I would hate to bore the others while we get to know one another."

Charlie nearly spat out his drink. Instead he glared at the young woman. "My work is quite serious. I don't share it with those I have just met."

"Then all the reason for you and I to get to know one another." She replied with a wink.

Bill shifted uncomfortably, Fleur nearly falling off him in the process. She looked at her husband in a knowing way, and gave him a "you'll tell me later" kind of look.

Just then Molly Weasley joined the group, and her eyes widened as she noticed the close proximity her son was sitting to the young woman, not realizing it was Mayla who chose to sit so close to her son.

"Oh! Boys, I just came to inform you that your father has gone back to the Burrow with the twins. They were showing off one of their latest creations, and of course the charm backfired. Now Arthur has insisted that they return to our home and not their flat, to make sure they don't try to fix the blasted thing. Fred and George had reversed both their own right and left arms, so you can imagine how awkward that was."

The group laughed, Charlie the most as he was relieved for the interruption. In no time others joined the them for drinks and more drinks, and Charlie was eventually able to escape the situation without any further advances by the young veela vixen.

* * *

Next morning at Hogwarts…

Professor Snape entered the hallway to the floor above him only to see Sirius turning away from the room Rosalyn shared with Tonks.

Sirius smirked as he strutted toward the oncoming Professor. "She's already left, there was no answer."

Severus scoffed at the lucky-to-be-alive former prisoner of Azkaban. "If you assuming I've come to see Mrs. Granger for amorous pursuit, then you are sadly mistaken. I am not so easily lax of hormonal control as you seemingly are, as I see nothing advantageous in trying to bed a recently widowed woman."

"Snivellus, my least favorite fellow student, I have no such ill intentions. I merely want her to feel welcomed to this dusty old castle and its inhabitants, save for the students and my dearest friends."

Severus growled. "If you implying me in that coarse statement, then I should remind you that I am no older than yourself, or Mrs. Granger for that matter. As for your presumptuous statement, I am merely here to deliver a message as requested by _Ms._ Granger."

"Then you can let me tell…"

"Hermione? She gave you a letter for me?" Neither Order member had noticed the door to her quarters quietly open when they first spoke.

Severus smirked, then turned to Mrs. Granger. "Yes, but I must tell you in private, as it is for your ears only."

Sirius gave Severus a nasty glare, but turned to Rosalyn with the sweetest of smiles. "Of course. I shall leave you two, then. Rosalyn? Perhaps I shall see you later?"

The woman nodded hesitantly, then looked at the professor curiously. "Please," she said gesturing him inside. She waited for him to enter and then shut the door behind them.

"You must think I am horribly rude." She said once they were alone.

Severus raised a brow and waited for her continue.

"I mean, not even opening the door for Sirius. It's just that I don't feel quite…quite comfortable around him."

"Neither do I." Professor Snape replied. "But I can't understand why you would with me. I mean..."

Rosalyn smiled shyly at him. "I thought we were past that. I mean, last night…I thought I told you I have no ill feelings toward you. If anything, I should thank you again…"

Suddenly Severus felt something stir inside him, but he couldn't define it so he could only reply with the matter at hand.

"Hermione." He said.

"What?"

"Hermione. She wanted me to talk to you."

Rosalyn snapped her attention back to the present. "Oh, yes…she wanted for you to tell me something. My poor daughter, she must have recognized me and is wondering how I am…and why I haven't been able to talk with her. I mean, with all that's happened…" Her voice trailed off as she fought back tears.

Professor Snape coughed. "Perhaps you'd like to sit down?"

"Yes…" The widow replied. Severus then led her over to the sitting area, sitting beside her on the large, velvet couch.

"You are correct. Hermione did indeed recognize you. And she is very worried for her mother, no doubt trying to deal with her own grief. She wanted me to let you know her schedule and see what time would be best for the two of you to be alone with one another."

Rosalyn smiled weakly. "My daughter…she always puts on such a brave front, doesn't she?"

Severus nodded.

"Please tell her that _any_time is good for me. Albus wants to meet with me once the students are settled to discuss how I will be interacting with the students, but he hasn't set a time yet. I think he wants for me and Hermione to get together as well."

Severus held back a laugh. "Yes, the Headmaster is always doing that. Making sure others do what they need to do." He paused for a moment. "I take it you have delayed funeral arrangements?"

"Yes, well, sort of. Remus brought me to my sister's house, and we explained the situation to her. She will notify everyone, well, tell others that I am too ill and that while my husband is to be buried and a small ceremony taken place, the family gathering will just have to wait."

"That sounds like the best plan."

"Thank you for bringing the message for me." Without realizing what she was doing, Rosalyn reached over and hugged him. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, the professor made a hasty good-bye and left her quarters.

_To be continued…but not without a vote! Who do you want the blonde to be? Luna? Lavender? Someone else (like Hannah, Susan)? Oh, and how do you like the, er, interactions between Mrs. Granger and Prof Snape?   
_


	13. Getting Used to a Whole Lot

**AN: Sorry if this chapter seems boring...please tell me what you like the most and the last...I've got a bit written for the next chapter, and who knows what will stay or get improved - and of course, elaborated on. Big thanks and hugs for all the awesome reviews I get for this story...I've got a new "adult" story out. Hermione and the Wraith...please read and let me know what you think. To see my lovely wraith, visit the HPFF site and look under Avanell 2, and leave your reviews at either/both site ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Getting Used to a Whole Lot**

Charlie woke up with one hell of a hangover. He reached over to a readied hangover potion and downed it in one gulp. Reaching for another vial, he tossed it at his brother's bed. The two had both stayed over at Grimmuald Place, sharing a room together.

Bill grumbled waking up from the hit he took on the shoulder. "Bloody hell, mate. What time is it?"

Charlie laughed. "Early enough, or late enough when you're usually up at this hour getting ready for another day on the dragon plains."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Bill opened his vial and drank it. "So, what are you going to do?"

"About what?" Charlie asked.

"The _lovely_ Mayla." Bill replied.

"Don't shite me, Bill. That woman is a menace."

"Yeah, and you used to think Fleur was bad. But you have to admit, she is beautiful!"

"You don't really want Fleur to hear that, do you mate?"

"Seriously, my dear brother, you should be warned. That woman doesn't know the meaning of the word no."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Bloody hell, no, but I have had the unpleasant experience of watching her work. And let me tell you, you have your work cut out for you. The last bloke she didn't fancy nearly as much as she's been taken by you, and that poor fellow was married, too!"

"Lucky for me, Hermione…" He was cut off by a rap on the door.

"Bill? Are you up already?"

Bill went up to let his wife in. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "Morning, love."

She smiled back at him. "Morning. I just came to warn you that Albus is here, he wants to meet with you boys and your father. Molly and I have been up for nearly an hour, she went to fetch Arthur herself." (author reminder…I can't write the French accent! So just fake it in your reading)

Fleur had just turned to exit the room as Mayla popped her head in.

"Good morning, Weasleys!" She called out in a sing-song voice. She then walked in, never mind that Fleur was trying to close the door and walked straight over to Charlie, who was still lying in bed.

"Well, you're certainly the early riser." She giggled. "Now, we just need to get dressed." She said not the least bit embarrassed about her own state of attire, which consisted of a baby-doll nightgown. It had magical birds chirping a sweet song on it.

"Mayla…" Fleur said in a strict tone. "I will not leave you in here while my husband gets dressed."

Mayla pouted, then exited the room, but not without turning back to give the boys a wink. "See you downstairs, Charlie."

* * *

Meanwhile, Remus and Tonks were enjoying a pleasant breakfast alone in the suite he was sharing with Sirius. Even though he wasn't teaching there anymore, Albus had insisted that he stay there occasionally for Order business and to help students with NEWT preparation. 

"Dora, I was wondering if you have noticed…well, the attention Sirius seems to be giving Mrs. Granger."

Tonks nodded. "And Snape, too."

"What?" Remus almost yelled.

Tonks smirked. "Didn't you notice the way he was glaring at Sirius for staring at her?"

"Well, yes, but love, he always smirks at Sirius."

"I know, but this might be different." She said as she cut a piece of boiled plum and brought it to her mouth.

"How so?" He himself took a bite of his eggs and toast that he had scrunched together.

"Well, for one Rosalyn told me he, as in Severus, was an absolute gentleman to her when they were alone the other night."

Remus frowned. "That doesn't have to mean anything. Snape…Severus can be hospitable or friendly when he wants.

"I'd say he was more being friendly than hospitable."

"But after all she's been through, he could…"

"No, I believe I am right about it. Besides, you didn't see her blush when she told me."

"What?!!"

Tonks waited to answer and took a sip of her juice. "She did indeed. Now the poor lass is still recovering from losing her husband, but I think she was hiding something. No worries, I'll eventually get it out from her."

"Not too soon, I hope?"

"No, just don't go encouraging Sirius or anything. I don't think she would want to give him any false hopes."

* * *

"Good morning, Professor Snape." Hermione called out to her father in his dungeon classroom. She wasn't sure if anyone else was about, even though most students would never dare approach their Potions professor's class before time. 

"Good morning, Ms. Granger. Please do shut the door behind you." He drawled. He waited as she did so. "Here to start your apprenticeship already?"

Hermione paused to let him put a locking and silencing charm on the door. "With class ready to begin in half-an-hour? No, I just wanted to make sure about our schedule, I don't see you until tomorrow?"

Snape shook his head. "No, you'll actually be starting tonight. Albus didn't want anyone to see on your schedule that we will be meeting twice a week after supper, from 7:30 until around ten."

Hermione nodded. "That makes sense. But what about…er,"

"The nights I might get called to a Deatheater's meeting?"

"Yes…what should I do then?"

"Come anyway. We will be working on several potions that will need your attention, especially when I'm gone. I've already set the doors to both my classroom and quarters to open for you." He paused for a moment. "You may also use them to have time with your mother, in case Tonks is about in their quarters and you need the privacy."

"That's wonderful! Thank you!"

"Yes, of course. Now, did you have the opportunity to speak with her?"

Hermione nodded again. "Yes, just after you gave me her message. Any other instructions?"

Severus smirked. "Yes." He went into his office to retrieve something. He came back holding a cloak. "Use this invisibility cloak when you come in the evenings. I can't have anyone seeing you. And I can't always expect that Potter's will be available."

Hermione looked at him stunned. "You…you know?"

"I do. Don't think I don't know about all the times you three have gone cavorting off beneath it! Although I must say, Weasley really needs to remember how tall he is."

Hermione laughed. "I'll have to remind him of that again. Thank you."

With that she turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing." He said to her, causing her to pause at the door. "I really would like to see that blasted map again."

* * *

As Mayla got out of the shower and prepared to dress, she thought of Charlie and how she would get him into her bed. She'd been wanting to meet him for awhile, as she'd figured that one of Bill's brothers had to be as gorgeous as he was. And she was right. She always knew Bill was out of bounds, not only was he with Fleur but they had discovered him to be her Veela mate. Since the Veela blood wasn't strong in either of the girls, it had taken awhile to figure that part out. Nor did Fleur know if she even had a mate. 

Fleur had confided to Mayla that she realized it the first time the two made love. She had marked him unaware of what she was doing, and had been overjoyed at the discovery.

Mayla thought of the conversation she'd had with Fleur late last night and smirked.

"_But Mayla, he is taken. He has a girlfriend." Fleur told her as she lay down on her small bed._

_The blonde veela laughed and went to fluff her pillow. "Like that's stopped me before."_

_Fleur frowned. "She is not like other girls, no, she is quite brilliant. She would hex you in ways you never thought of before."_

"_But she's just a muggle-born, you told me, she can't possibly know how to." Mayla remarked as she plopped down on her bed._

"_You are mistaken, my cousin. She has helped Harry Potter on many occasions."_

"_Oh? Is she an Order member?"_

_Fleur didn't look like she was going to divulge any more information. In fact, she merely pulled her covers over her and turned for sleep. Mayla shrugged, then lay down herself, not bothering to cover herself up._

Mayla looked into the mirror one last time before going downstairs where another Order meeting was to take place. The meetings had been planned almost conference style, yesterday was more of an overview of recent events. Today they were to discuss strategies that could prove distracting for the Dark Lord, especially from Harry Potter. Professor Snape was supposed to join them at the end of the day, to listen and give his own input once his classes were done.

She shuddered as she thought about the man, event though she'd never met him. Hearing about the only spy the Order had within Voldemort's circle was enough to make anyone cringe. She straightened out her robes, which she left open to show the stylish outfit she wore, and left the bathroom.

It was later that day that Snape appeared at Order Headquarters with his robes billowing about him. He strode into the room with an air of confidence, not minding that the Order members were in deep discussion.

Charlie and Kaitlyn, another new member, were whispering in some secret debate. Mayla frowned at the attention Charlie seemed to be giving this other woman, but then she remembered hearing that Kaitlyn had a younger boyfriend. In fact, Kaitlyn was a half-blood, so she couldn't be Charlie's girlfriend.

Charlie happened to look around the room as Snape walked in, catching Mayla's eye. She winked at him. He frowned, then turned his attention to the Hogwarts professor.

As the room hushed, it was Arthur Weasley that gave accounts of the day, letting Snape know the ideas that others had made, specifically those worth pursuing. The professor kept a frown on his face the entire time. "And what idiot thought that devising a plan to take place in Hogsmead might be most fruitful?" He asked with a sneer.

A man about Bill's age lifted a wavering hand.

"And you thought picking a location where students frequent was a good idea? Have you any idea how many students sneak out on non-visiting days and could most easily be captured? I should point out, that most of these foolish students are fourth and fifth years, trying to impress their peers. Never mind that on occasion, Harry Potter is one of these students." _Not to mention Hermione,_ he thought to himself.

The man lowered his hand as Tuk, who was the notekeeper for this session, crossed out the idea on the "list".

Snape went over and snatched the list out from in front of Tuk and read the rest. He glared at the group once he finished. "None of these are worth pursuing." He turned to Arthur, who was the leader of the group meetings. "Perhaps you and I should go discuss other ideas."

Arthur nodded, his face slightly red with embarrassment, and he dismissed the others. Snape watched as he noticed a young blonde woman, who looked a bit like Fleur and as if she had Veela blood in her, give Charlie a look. He scowled, knowing about his daughter's relationship with the young man. Lucky for Charlie, he seemed to ignore the young woman. _I'll have to keep my eye on her,_ Snape thought disdainfully. He and Arthur then went to a more private area, which was in the basement near the Black family's collection of Dark Arts books.

Snape wasted no time. "I have another idea,"

He quickly went over the basis of an idea forming since earlier when Hermione had shown up at his class for fourth years. He hadn't time to discuss it with her, as she would need to be involved. "If Hermione agrees, which I am sure she will most willingly, we'll need to bring her here for one of the upcoming meetings."

Arthur raised a brow. He knew full well that Hermione was an Order member, but she, along with Tonks, Sirius, and Black, were currently focusing on other matters with Dumbledore. Snape and Arthur were supposed to keep the group at Hogwarts updated whenever necessary. Arthur also had noticed Mayla's attentions to Charlie, and wondered if Severus had already noticed after having been in the woman's presence for only a few minutes. He sighed inwardly, things could get messy. And the Order could do without any problems that might ensue. Still, Hermione was a force herself. And it looked like her research with Charlie during the summer would come into play sooner than they all thought.

* * *

Hermione sighed in frustration at the papers she was in the middle of grading. School had just begun and Snape had already given his famous back-to-school in-class paper on the very first day. But he was right…most of the students _were _Dunderheads. _Am I really so like him to think that_? She wondered. Sighing, she went to tackle the rest of the papers. 

After a few more were done she decided to take a quick break and brought out a snack she'd made herself from the kitchen in the common room she shared with Draco. Her thoughts quickly went to Charlie. She missed him already. She sat back in her hair and remembered their time in the Weasley's broomshed, just after she learned her father, the one she'd grown up with, had been killed by Deatheaters. Happy thoughts quickly turned to sorrow and tears came flowing out of her eyes. She still couldn't believe it. He was gone. Just after she found she had another father, her biological one.

She wondered if that made things easier, but death could hardly be easy. No, it just made things more comforting. To know that she had another parents to go to. And Snape…Severus seemed willing to be that person. Despite having been such an evil git to her and her friends, she'd welcomed him eagerly. Accepted him. She smiled, wiping the tears away, at how eager he seemed to welcome her into his life. Well, to a point. But she wasn't picky, and she knew life had been hard for the spy.

* * *

Rosalyn was lost wandering the halls, trying to find Severus. Actually, she was trying to find Hermione, but she couldn't just go asking anyone where her daughter was without raising suspicion. Almost a week had passed since school began, and Hermione had spent most of her time helping out professors such as Minverva and Severus with their duties. She had tried to hide it from her classmates, but it had taken her fellow seventh year Gryffindors to figure out that she wasn't in most of their classes. The professors had worked it out so that she only appeared in each class once a week and made herself available for tutoring during several study periods for the younger students. 

Rosalyn tried to figure out where she was, she knew she was in the dungeons. _How difficult is it to locate Severus? _She mused to herself. Sirius, who had been trying to talk with her back in the great hall, had offered to show her the way. She politely declined, assuring him that she knew the way. She knew that he liked her, but didn't want to lead him on. She was still getting over her husband, and that incident had led her to meeting the man who had fathered her precious daughter.

Her eyes lit up when she saw two students up ahead. "Excuse me, could you tell me where Professor Snape's classroom is?" She asked when they drew nearer.

A dark skinned boy with flowing ebony hair gave her a slight smirk as his eyes looked over her form. She hadn't gotten used to wearing robes, a black set with red embroidery that Tonks had lent her, and they were left open showing her muggle clothes. Black slacks and a grey, wool sweater that were rather form fitting. Black heeled boots completed her ensemble.

"Well, of course we could show you, Ms. Grant. But what's the rush?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

His tall, gangly companion with sandy colored hair snickered. "We could always show you say, more interesting classrooms."

"Oh, that's not necessary." She said, her nerves obvious. "But I do need to speak with Professor Snape. He…he's expecting me."

"Oh, I doubt that." The dark one replied. He reached for her hand and yanked it toward him. "Why play with an old professor, when you can surely play with us? We could give you…s_omething_…to write about." He snaked his other arm around her curves. "You look like a woman with an appetite." He snarled in her ear.

"Enough!" A voice called from down the hall. Severus Snape was upon the boys in a flash. He could have hexed them on the spot, but knew of their fear of him.

"Professor…you're back…" Blaise said astonished. He knew that his head-of-house was called the night before to a Deatheater's meeting.

Snape grabbed them both by the arm and threw them against the wall. "Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, you will not bother Ms. Grant during her stay here. Do I make myself clear? Now, we will be discussing your actions later…in the Slytherin common room." He hissed.

Rosalyn had nearly fallen as the one holding her was forced away from her. _Thank god!_ She cried to herself. She watched as the two boys scampered down the hall. "Oh, Severus, thank you!"

The potions professor turned toward her, his anger still visible on his face. He grabbed her hand and stalked down the hall, forcing her into his classroom. "What on earth made you come down here alone?" He asked once he closed and locked the door behind him. "The dungeons are not safe, especially for a muggle like yourself."

Rosalyn looked as though she might burst into tears, but she forced the back. "I was looking for Hermione. Sirius…he offered but I didn't want him to come with me."

Severus crooked a brow. "No? He usually is considered charming company, but I never found him attractive."

She laughed at his comment. "I…I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I didn't realize…"

"Ms. Granger, these are highly dangerous times. Most of the young students of my house come from Death Eater families. Had they known you were a muggle, well, let's just say I might have been too late."

Rosalyn gasped. How could she have been so stupid?

"Now, Hermione is in my private lab. I will show you to them. They connect to my private quarters, you will use the faculty exit to return to your rooms when you are ready."

She nodded, and let him lead the way.

**_Now that you've read the chapter, please also let me know if you'd like Hermione and Charlie to meet up again soon...at Order Headquarters or Hogwarts? Any thoughts on how Mayla should find out who Charlie's girlfriend is? I haven't figured it out YET, so any ideas might just motivate my muse ;)_**


	14. Naughty, Naughty Hogwarts

_AN: Warning: explicit content. Not a lot, just to give a little before next time._

**Chapter 14: Naughty, Naughty Hogwarts**

Charlie was ready for the migraine that hit him, and quickly drank the vial he'd had ready before pouring himself a firewhiskey. He just returned to Headquarters after a grueling, three-day assignment with Bill, Fleur, and Tuk. Most of the other Order members had also been sent out, and were regrouping, most eating from a buffet table left out for them. They had lost a member, but two Deatheaters had been killed as well. The fallen was a distant cousin of Tuk's, and he had taken the news hard. The two had trained together and had spent their much earlier days at Hogwarts as best mates.

When Charlie had arrived back to Grimmauld Place, he had immediately written a long letter to Hermione. Mostly telling her how much he missed her. He was planning to send the letter of with Snape, who was expected that evening. No chance sending an owl, especially if she was with Ron and Harry when his letter arrived.

He groaned when he heard Mayla and Fleur's voices approaching and slipped the letter inside his robes before finding a place to hide.

"I'm telling you, Fleur, that mission was almost a disaster! Thank Merlin we reached…" She stopped in mid sentence.

"What?" Fleur asked from behind her as the two entered the room. Mayla had stopped suddenly, letting Fleur bump into her. Fleur frowned and straightened out her robes.

"Charlie…he was here. I can smell him. That wonderful cologne! Perhaps I should by him some more…"

"Mayla, only you would stop from discussing important news to that of a man."

"Oh, but what a man he is. He must have been here recently, I can't wait to see him again."

"How many times must I remind you, he has a girl…"

"Girl? Is it not a woman?" Mayla joked, "Then I can take him from her easily enough."

Charlie frowned from his hiding place, which happened to be in a nearby closet.

"He won't give in…"

"Unless I up the stakes. If he is also just returning from a mission, then likely he will want a drink…or more. I can get him into my bed after that."

Charlie looked blankedly at the glass he carried with him and took another swig, not making a sound.

"Oh, no…you most certainly will not!" Fleur cried out.

"And I have just the potion to help me." Mayla then frowned at her cousin. Why was she protecting Charlie and his girlfriend? Fleur had often confided how the Weasley's didn't exactly make her feel welcome at the Burrow, things had only changed recently. _Maybe the answer will come once I find out who she is, _the girl thought, _perhaps I should concentrate on that first!_

The two cousins then left to go upstairs and freshen-up.

Minutes passed slowly before Charlie felt it was safe enough to leave his hiding place. He opened the door just in time to find his former potions professor entering the room. Severus smirked as he saw Charlie leaving the closet carefully.

"Avoiding the veela women?" He easily guessed. But there was a frown on his face, as his only concern was Hermione – and whether or not she would get hurt.

Charlie knew he couldn't hold one over on Snape. Best to get him on his side so he decided to tell the truth. "They were in here, arguing about me. Mayla said something about a potion she plans to help…" He stopped, not quite wanting to say what Mayla was after. Besides, knowing Snape he probably already figured it out.

"You know what this potion is?"

Charlie shook his head. "Only that she has one, who knows what it might do. Something about making sure we all drink tonight, which is highly likely given our recent assignments and losing an Order member."

"Who was lost?" Severus had only just arrived, he hadn't heard any recent developments yet.

"Tuk's cousin, Ralph Spoonedge. Two Deatheaters fell as well."

Snape nodded. Indeed there would be drinking tonight. Sometimes the Order could be quite reckless. But then, weren't most men and women during times of war? "Well, in regard to Hermione I should tell you that we plan to bring her here tomorrow night. She and I are working on a new potion. One based on some of the ancient spells the two of you researches last summer."

Charlie became excited. "You mean the ones before the magical and non-magical world separated?"

Snape nodded. "Indeed. Of course, we will need to test them and then try out a few modernized ones. Hermione spent the last weekend coming up with some new ideas, and I must say they seem quite promising."

Charlie nodded eagerly. "No wonder she seemed so driven at Oxford. She was probably already spewing with ideas."

"Most likely, if I know the witch." Snape chuckled. "I haven't been her teacher for the past six years for nothing!"

Charlie suddenly felt the most at ease as he ever had in the presence of Severus Snape. He figured Hermione was likely responsible. He remembered the way she had easily cried in her birth father's arms upon learning of her other father's death. So natural, so uninhibited.

"Now, what are we going to do about this veela woman?"

Charlie shook his head from the memory. He sighed. "I have no idea. I was hoping just to ignore her, but Bill told me that she's relentless, never gives up. And hiding doesn't seem likely, not here; at the very least I can make sure she doesn't get teamed up with me for any assignments.

Snape nodded. "Well, no doubt she plans to do something quite illegal tonight, unless it is a potion she takes herself. Although we can't rule out reverse inhibition potions. They are mild and not the least bit restricted. I can have an antidote prepared in minutes, if you like."

Charlie pondered the thought. "No, I can't play by her rules. Besides, I truly love your daughter. No inhibition reversals can erase that from my mind."

_Spoken like a true Gryffindor_, Snape thought. _Then again, if anything could prove the love Charlie has for my daughter, this will do it…or at least be a good start!_ "Very well. But I think I don't have to remind you my role in this."

Charlie gulped. Not for lack of faith, he just knew that crossing Severus in any way could very well jeopardize everything at stake. _Not to mention my arse, _he thought wondering what kinds of hexes Severus and Hermione would throw at him. _Or poisons._

"Oh! Before I forget, I have a letter for Hermione. I thought it best to send it with you." He took the letter and handed it to the Potions Professor.

"You wouldn't rather tell you herself tomorrow?" Snape asked as he pocketed the letter.

Charlie shook his head. "No, it's been almost a week since our last letter. I couldn't risk it while on assignment."

* * *

**At Hogwarts**

Ron was in a tizzy. Hermione was busy almost all the time and he couldn't stand it. He wanted to make his intentions clear to her, but between Susan's contant flirting with him during class and Luna's shy advances he couldn't think straight. At least Luna was nice company, in fact, too nice of company. When Hermione had "caught" them together one night during her rounds, he was left flustering apologies. But Hermione had only smiled, and said she thought Luna was sweet.

_Sweet?!!_ Where was the jealousy? The rants, the raves he so desperately wanted from her? The confessions of undying love? And what on earth had possessed him to take Luna's hand to escort her back to the Ravenclaw Common Room?

Ron sighed. The answers weren't coming clear enough for him. He wondered if he should take up Luna's offer, but still wanted Hermione instead.

"_Ron, I know where we could go without anyone disturbing us…there's a nice little nook over on the fourth floor. I could…take care of you."_

Had she meant what he thought she meant? He kind of wanted to follow her there, to watch her take down his pants and slide his member deep into her mouth, watching those cute, thin lips take him all the way in and out, over and over until he pulled her up, lifted her robes, and thrust into deep into her wet pussy. But then again, what would Hermione say if she found out?

As if to torment him further, he was doing his rounds himself tonight and found a similar sight. He had heard something coming from an empty classroom, and peeked inside. What he saw made him instantly hard.

Padma Patil was bent over one of the desks, her robes cast aside as Neville Longbottom thrust into her from behind. She was moaning, no, screaming her release as Neville's hands were groping her breasts.

"Oh, me next!" Another female voice said. Neville took his cock out long enough to find new passage in that of Padma's own sister, Parvati. She was naked on the teacher's desk, leaning back as Neville slide inside her with ease.

Padma laughed. "I told you that everlast potion would work! You've been going for an hour, Neville!"

Ron shut his eyes for a moment. He didn't want to see anymore of naked Neville's arse, and he also imagined joining them, letting Padma take his own cock into her mouth, sucking him off while her sister was fucked by Neville. _I have to get out of here_, he thought. _Before I go in there and do something about this! _He groaned at his own state of arousal. Quickly he hurried to the nearest boy's lavatory and took care of it. Thinking of both Hermione and Luna, pleasuring him together.

* * *

**The next morning: Grimmauld Place**

Mayla had waited for Fleur to finally leave their quarters to spend some "quality" time with Bill before locking the door. She didn't silence it, who knew if Charlie would pass by and hear what she was about to do? Or any member for the matter. She giggled at her own inner thought as she disrobed. She lay on her bed and wasted no time pleasuring herself, all the while thinking of one certain red-head young man. Imagining him going down on her, taking him in her mouth, then letting him thrust hard, deep inside of her.

She hadn't been able to go through with her plan the evening before, but intended to do so after the "big" meeting that night.

**At Hogwarts**

Hermione squealed when Severus gave her the letter from Charlie and quickly read it from her seat. Severus left to give her some privacy, and then returned to tell her the news: She would see Charlie tonight!

Hermione could scarcely contain herself, and was all smiled when she later made an appearance, albeit a late one, at breakfast. Ron gave her a suspicious look, even Harry seemed curious about her excited look. Ginny smirked, as she knew it likely had something to do with Charlie.

"Hermione," Ron said breaking the girl from her bliss. The smile left her face as she turned toward Ron. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmead with me on Saturday."

Neither had noticed Luna approaching, but Ginny saw the crestfallen look on the girl's face before she turned and walked away.

"You mean you and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, er, just you and me." Ron replied.

"Ron, I don't think…"

"Why not?" He nearly yelled.

"It's not your business to know why!" She yelled back. She grabbed her biscuit and left.

_That's it!_ Ron thought. He was tired of her ignoring his advances, and no she had just turned him down…_well, pretty much_. He turned to the Ravenclaw table where Luna sat. She was looking at him, but quickly turned away with a scowl.

* * *

**Later that day**

Hermione was a bit nervous as she and Severus apparating in Grimmauld Place. She was going to present and explain to the Order members the ideas she had developed from her research. She hadn't been introduced to most of them yet, although some probably had heard about her. _Most likely from that blasted Daily Prophet_, she thought wryly to herself. But many still did not know she was now an Order member, the only one who was still in school.

They entered the main room to find most members sitting around or standing near a long table that had been set up for their many meetings. She saw some familiar old faces besides the Weasley's, and this comforted her nerves. Still, she was confident and had rehearsed in her head what she was going to say.

Mayla looked at the young woman who followed Professor Snape into the room. She was young, most likely still in school. The girl had dressed carefully, she thought to herself. Designer jeans and an almost snug black sweater capped at the sleeves.

When Severus had everyone's attention, which was pretty much from the second his presence was known, he started. A sly smirk was almost detectable from his lips, but only those who knew him closest knew he likely had an ulterior motive.

"May I present to you, Hermione Granger, our youngest Order member and, as many of you have likely heard, the smartest witch of our generation."

Hermione inwardly groaned. She didn't know he was going to say that! A few members scoffed, but those that knew her, or of her, either nodded or didn't react at all. It was simply a fact, they knew, one proven on more than one occasion.

"As some of you may already know, Ms. Granger has already taken her NEWT's but remains at Hogwarts acting as a Teacher's Apprentice for her seventh year while also continuing her research assisting the Order. She was made a member at the early part of this past summer. Ms. Granger?"

Hermione cleared her throat and then began explaining her idea, why, and what some of the expected outcomes might be, and how they planned to use the potion or potions, should more than one prove fruitful in the war against Voldemort.

Mayla listened and was dumbfounded at this young shite. The girl's details were precise and demonstrative of her high intelligence. The veela turned to see what Charlie thought of this young show-off, but was surprised to see the girl had his full attention! In fact, he seemed to be staring at her longingly, deeply entranced by the girl. Mayla's jaw nearly dropped. She couldn't believe he was giving her more attention than he had her! Fuming, Mayla turned back to what the girl was saying. But the girl had stopped, and was listening to something an Order member was saying.

"When do you expect to have your trials completed?" The older man asked.

"Three weeks. The potions should only take fifteen days, but we must add in time for the trials and any errors that may occur."

"What kind of errors? What might their repercussions do?" A young witch asked.

This one Snape answered before Hermione had the chance. "I assure you, Ms. Granger does not make mistakes. She brewed a polyjuice potion perfectly, without guidance, during her second-year at Hogwarts. Next question."

Hermione looked at her father in shock. He knew?!! She turned back to her audience to continue answering questions.

* * *

After a grueling hour the meeting was finally adjourned. Most seemed impressed and felt the research was a promising step in the war efforts. Hermione was beaming with pride, but searched for Charlie as she politely answered some lingering questions and compliments given to her and Snape as the Order filtered out of the room. She caught his eye, seeing him motion for her to follow him. Politely excusing herself, Hermione went in the direction Charlie had gone, toward Dumbledore's makeshift office.

Seeing no one, Hermione carefully made her way down the hall until she was finally pulled into a room hardly used by anyone. Charlie's arms quickly engulfed her a tight hug and brought her lips to his. The kisses were urgent, as Hermione was expected to return to Hogwarts with Severus in less than an hour. She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him more tightly against her, feeling his arousal.

"You were magnificent," He whispered in her ear. "I daresay I'll have to be fighting for your attention, not only from other horny wizards but those with academics and research on their minds."

"Oh, but how I envy you…going out on assignment, actually making a difference."

"And you're not? You might be making the biggest difference of all, even if Harry is the one who must battle Voldemort personally."

"Enough talk. I missed you!"

"I _still _miss you, I cannot bare the thought of when we will see each other next." He growled, then brought her back into a mind blowing kiss.

Mayla made her way down the hall where she had seen the younger girl disappear only moments before. It was one off boundary to most the Order members, but she didn't care. She wanted to see what this girl was made of! She found nothing, and was about to turn back when she heard a noise coming from an unmarked room. The door was slightly ajar, and she peeked inside.

She nearly gasped aloud – there was Ms. Granger engaged in an incredible, passionate kiss with the object of her affections! This…this_ girl_ was the one he was seeing?!! Anger began to pound in her blood. Never had she been so insulted! A school girl! Charlie was involved with a school girl! No wonder Fleur refused to give her any details!

She quietly turned away and went back to where the others were now, in the sitting room likely pouring more rounds. Ideas spun in her head. Regardless, she was going to make use of this information and take Charlie away from that little Hogwarts brat!

She never noticed the figure that had followed her. Severus Snape kept to the shadows until Mayla was out of sight. He left the corridor to return to the lingering Order members. No sense bothering Hermione and Charlie until it was time to go.

_AN: I know, I know…you wanted more Hermione/Charlie which I will definitely give next chapter. Hopefully more Severus/Rosalyn and some other ideas as well. Please remember to give me your thoughts._


	15. A Hogsmead Affair

Chapter 15: A Hogsmead Affair

**Author's warning: Lots of smut in this chapter! Just to warn you…caution if this offends you. Although I have a feeling that's why this story is so well received ;) **

**AN: Oh, I made a boo-boo in a recent chapter…Hermione and Charlie met at Cambridge, not Oxford.**

* * *

Before leaving Grimmauld Place Hermione told Charlie that next weekend was a Hogsmead visit. Turned out, Charlie already knew. The two made plans to meet at a tavern, which had rooms, and was a place that students never visited. At least, not that they knew of.

The rest of the week went quickly as Hermione and her father started their work. Rosalyn had joined them in the Professor's private lab one night, and Hermione wondered how well they got along. On Friday night, Hermione left the two alone while she went to bed. She had to escort the students to Hogsmead the next day, and wanted to look nice for meeting up with Charlie afterward.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rosalyn asked after a long silence. She felt awkward for staying, knowing that she should have left with Hermione but she had become so fascinated by their work that she simply stayed. Besides, it was better than having to run and hide from Sirius, who had tried to corner her the other day to ask her to dinner. He was quite suggestive about dessert.

"No, I'm nearly done for the night. Two more ingredients and then I'll need to watch it simmer for a bit." She waited and watched as his hands chopped and ground two odd looking ingredients and then dropped them carefully into the cauldron.

She looked at the book she had been looking through while Severus and his daughter had prepared most of the potion. It was a first year text for Potions, but nothing complex was in it like the potion being prepared in front of her. She sighed, wishing that she had paid more attention to the books, or rather tombs that Hermione kept in her room.

Finished, Severus paused before starting to clean up and looked at her. "You wish you could be of more help."

She nodded.

"But you are." She looked at him curiously. "You're being here helps Hermione. You are both still grieving, and I cannot imagine the state she would be in if you weren't here."

Rosalyn smiled meekly at him. "I hope…I mean, I am glad that you don't seem to mind."

Severus frowned. "Why should it? Your company is far more pleasant than most of the idiotic staff I have to put up with year after year."

"Like the Divinations Professor?"

Severus rolled his eyes. Then he realized that Rosalyn must have picked up on the woman's subtle flirtations to him. "That woman is quite off her rocker, as I believe the muggle saying goes."

"You might be right. Hermione told me how she dropped her Divinations course during her third year."

"I respected her for that, you know."

Rosalyn chuckled. "Yes, you probably would have."

"I know Hermione must have told you some awful things about me, but I am hardly a man who has many choices in the way I do things." He said as he began to clean up. He didn't mind when she started to help him. "Just put those in the basin over there, I can cast a spell to do the rest. These I must be careful in putting away." He said pointing to his jars full of ingredients.

"I think I do understand. And I think you have made plenty of choices that guide your actions; you just know how you must play the part. And it's very brave of you."

"Please, no Gryffindor talk with me."

"Severus, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

He paused and careful set the jars in his hands down in their rightful place.

"Are you happy with the way things have worked out?"

He wasn't sure what she meant, and didn't have the heart to access her mind to find out. "You mean…"

"Hermione."

He went over to another cabinet and took out a bottle of firewhiskey. He poured two glasses and then led her into his living area and sat her down next to him, handing her one of them. He waved his hand and the bottle floated over to them. The potion was now simmering and would be fine for the next hour.

"I think I must tell you a bit about my past before answering." He took a swig from his glass and watched as Rosalyn took a small sip from hers. "When I was a boy I was often left alone. My mother was hardly anywhere to be found, and my father was a serious businessman who also followed the Dark Arts.

"I was so happy when I finally started Hogwarts, but found myself alone yet again, and often teased by other students. Only two students befriended me, one being Lilly Evans, Harry's mother. I cared for her, you know. Her murder was the other reason I became a spy. The other person was an older boy, Lucius Malfoy. Although his friendship wasn't like Lilly's; it was manipulative and he was the one who got me to finally join Voldemort."

"You mean Draco's father?"

He nodded. "Yes, and thankfully Draco has decided to remain neutral despite his father's urgings to join the Dark Lord. When I joined I tried to stay out of the common activities, I only thirsted for power. Voldemort gave me this, but then made me go out on raids. My first time was…"

"The night Hermione was conceived."

"Yes. You already know I had the memory taken away from me. I knew then that the Deatheater life was not for me. When I found out about the…your rape, I was appalled at my actions. But then I learned that there was indeed a child. When I found out our child is Hermione, I experienced feelings I've never felt before. I was proud. I wanted to protect her. I was nice to her, and I'm not exactly known for any of those qualities. I have been hiding under more than one mask for too long."

"When I remembered, I also remembered you speaking to me through your mind. You saved me and my husband, and you gave me a child. Yes, I hated being raped, but thankfully it was you. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

She put down her glass and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. But in his surprise Severus had turned slightly and she ended up kissing him on the side of his mouth. She looked up into his eyes. They were bearing into hers as if no one else had made him feel cared for. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you." She then finished her glass and bid him goodnight.

Severus sat there after she left, his hand touching his lips as he remembered her kiss. He hadn't felt anything like it before. Oh, sure there were plenty of women he went through. A few in Hogsmead and Diagon Alley, Narcissa Malfoy, but they were only lovers. Shags to sate his needs.

He was glad she left. She was still grieving, for Merlin's sake! But she had kissed him, and he knew that when she was ready, he would kiss her. As long as she would let him.

* * *

On the ride to Hogsmead the next day Ron, Harry, and Ginny had decided to go later. In the Head's carriage Hermione and Draco were joined by Blaise and Pansy.

Once their duty was done, Hermione ran off to find Charlie. She found him waiting at the tavern where they sipped on some warm butterbeer and chatted.

A short while later Mayla apparated to Hogsmead and was surprised when she found herself walking behind two boys and a girl. Her surprise actually came when she heard the tall redhead mention Charlie's girlfriend.

"Where did Hermione say she was going to meet us?"

The girl, also a redhead, replied "She didn't. Doesn't she have duty today?"

"Yeah, but just to deliver the third and fourth year students." A dark head boy said.

"Harry, Hermione always hangs out with us here."

"Maybe not today, Ron." The girl said.

Mayla recognized the dark boy as none other than Harry Potter. She also guessed that the other two were the youngest Weasley siblings. She had seen their pictures before from Bill and Fleur's wedding album. She hadn't been able to attend the wedding because, well, of the brief affair she was having with a married wizard in the states. She decided to follow them for a bit, and see what else they had to say.

She sat near them at lunch, and found out enough to know that Ron Weasley had a crush on Hermione. _Hmm, perhaps that will work in my favor_, she thought to herself.

When Ron Weasley went up to order a new round of butterbeers, she found her chance.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met before…"

* * *

**The other side of town**

Charlie and Hermione were now up in a room, clothes being discarded quickly and passionately. Charlie led her over to the bed and was inside her by the time she fell back on the bedcover. Downstairs they had talked about her work, adding comments of how they missed each other and how they couldn't wait to have their way with each other.

Charlie thrust hard and deep, one hand holding her hands above her head, the other caressing her breast. His mouth sucked on the other and within minutes they both climaxed violently. After holding each other for a while, Hermione gave him a smirk as she felt him start to harden again. She rolled him on his back and scooted down, taking his cock in one hand. She brought her mouth to it and started caressing the head with her lips. He tasted wonderful, like always, and she brought her mouth down to cover most his length.

Charlie watched as his love slowly took his entire length in her mouth, pumping him with her hand whenever she brought her mouth to the tip again. He loved watching her, her hair spiraled in a mess. When he came she let his release fall onto her lips, licking him and herself as she cleaned them both.

"Your turn, love." He smiled and then had her crawl over to sit on top of his face as he buried his mouth and tongue into her slick folds until she came, her body convulsing as she did.

They continued making love all afternoon until it was finally time for Hermione to head back to Hogwarts. Neither of them saw the person hiding in the shadows as they descended the stairs leading to the private rooms. The person watched with hateful eyes as they gave each other a passionate kiss farewell, exchanging promises to see each other as soon as it was possible.

* * *

Severus was in Dumbledore's office with the Headmaster, Minerva, and Lupin. Tonks and Sirius were minding the students in Hogsmead and would be brought in to see the Headmaster later that evening.

"I am afraid I have some disturbing news," Dumbledore started to say.

"What is it, Albus?" Remus asked. Severus remained quiet, as did Minerva. They both knew the Headmaster long enough to ask questions.

"It appears that Voldemort has decided to place two spies near Hogwarts, two aurors captured one of them earlier this evening when they smelled lingering polyjuice potion in the loo after one had gone to relieve himself. The man was immediately captured and put under veritaserum. He gave enough information for me to deduce that Voldemort is planning an attack on the school, or the next Hogsmead visit for our students. He did not know many details himself, but knowing the Dark Lord that is what I am assuming and what we'll need to prepare for if…when the time comes."

"The Dark Lord told me none of this." Severus whispered angrily.

"I doubt he has shared with anyone from his inner circle this bit. He likely placed the spies to gather information and will inform you during the next meeting. Severus, when did you say this would be?"

"Next Thursday. The Dark Lord is rather particular in making sure I can leave the grounds on those days."

"Severus, I don't want to alarm any of the students…at least, not yet…but perhaps it would do good to share this news with Ms. Granger. She is, after all, a member of the Order."

The others nodded in agreement, Lupin not knowing the true relationship between the Potions professor and Hermione.

Dumbledore then turned to Remus. "Professor Lupin, I will leave it in your hands, along with Tonks and Sirius to start a plan on how we might handle this. We cannot cancel the next visit, as it would surely raise alarm to the Dark Lord. Our prisoner has already been obliviated thoroughly and released."

No one questioned this, they knew it was for the better that the deatheater be let go.

* * *

**Back in Hogsmeade**

The young man standing above Mayla groaned as his release spilled into her mouth. What was his name again? Not that is really mattered to her. She had led him down into the storeroom of the broom shop. She lapped up his juices and gave him one last lick, smirking up at him as she did. Amazingly, he was still hard.

She gave him a look. "I…I have this condition." He stuttered.

She laughed as she climbed on top of a crate and undid her robes, where she was naked underneath. "Fuck me." She ordered him with a saucy voice. He wasted no time sliding his cock into her.

"Oh, yes! You feel so good!" She cried as he thrust into her deeply. She held her breasts which he immediately began to suckle, taking turns with each. She held his head on one as he pistoned in and out of her, harder and harder until she finally came. He came soon after, then brought his head down to complete her second release. His tongue danced amazingly well on and around her clit, and then lapped up all her juices as they spilled onto his mouth.

"You must keep the ladies well pleased at Hogwarts."

"Just two, miss. They're twins. They like…using me."

She crooked a brow at this revelation. "What did you say your name is?"

"Neville, miss."

"Well, Neville, you are amazing for a boy your age. Keep it up. You could have anyone you want."

"The girl I want…well, she doesn't want me."

"And who is she?"

Neville stiffened. "Just the brightest girl of my year."

Mayla redid her robes and then left. At first she was furious to learn that this boy likely wanted Miss. Granger. Then she thought more as she hastened down the alley. Maybe this was good news. She had pulled the boy aside after a frustrating attempt to meet Charlie's brother. Of course, she wasn't planning on seducing that boy, she merely wanted to join him and his friends. But when she offered introductions, he looked at her strangely, mumbled something and returned to his friends. Without her.

So she'd gone of in search of Charlie and Hermione, but never found them. Browsing in some of the shops, she'd come across poor Neville who was trying to conceal an unintended erection. Needing a conquest, she'd propositioned him.

* * *

Later that night Sirius found Rosalyn leaving her quarters for dinner.

"Ah! Just the young lady I was hoping to meet up with."

Rosalyn cringed inside. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she just didn't like him in that way. "Hello, Sirius. Did you have fun out with the students today?"

He smiled. "Of course, but it would have been better if you had been there." He didn't need to say he would have liked her to be his company, just left it up in the air. "Are you on your way to dinner?" He asked slyly.

She nodded. "Yes, I was as a matter of fact."

"Perfect! I shall accompany you." He held his arm out which she reluctantly took.

"Now, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" He teased her.

She shook her head but didn't turn to face him.

They entered the grand dining room together and walked toward two empty seats that were placed together. Sirius released her arm to go and hold her chair out for her. As she slipped in she noticed Severus directly across from her, and could tell he was not pleased.

She met his glare with an apologetic look. His face relaxed as he realized she didn't seek Sirius' company.

Throughout dinner Sirius kept trying to flirt with Rosalyn and was quick to dish her plate whenever she reached for a platter. Severus kept his watchful eye on the scenario, and nearly chuckled when the widow let out an unintended sigh. Sirius balked, but it only made his advances increase. He never noticed when "Snivellus" gestured his hand and his own drink spilt all over his robes. Albus chuckled as Rosalyn and Tonks each handed Sirius a napkin to dry himself, but he quickly cast a cleansing charm and the stain disappeared.

Sirius glared at Severus. He knew it was no accident. Severus paid him no attention and kept on eating his meal, for he had already cast a shield around himself and felt a few spells bounce off of it during the remainder of the meal.

**End AN: I put in the scene in Dumbledore's office and dinner later last minute…hopefully they're okay. Please review this latest chapter and THANK YOU for being patient ;) And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers…I wonder who will be my 200th review…let me know if you want a sneak preview ;)**

**I forgot…is it Hogsmead or Hogsmeade? **


	16. Author's note

Author's note: I just want to apologize for not updating recently. During the past month I have been finally finishing my dissertation (Adventure education, at-risk youth, educational ethnography, social justice) and have been VERY busy.

I want to take this time to thank you once again for all the reviews. I tried to reply as best I could to all, but was more focused on finally getting my project done! Whew! 190 pages without references, etc…anyhow, back to the fan fiction…I will be focusing on ALL my stories once I defend this coming Thursday.

Thank you!!!

Avanell


	17. Some New Beginnings

**Chapter 16: Some New Beginnings**

**AN:** Congratulations were in order for my 200th reviewer, who got a sneak preview of the first scene. Thanks for all your reviews…sorry it took so long for this update but I finally finished my Ph.D.! So call me Dr. Avanell (LOL!). I write for fun/pleasure, so don't mind the occasional grammar errors. Thank to all my other reviewers! I have to admit, I lost some of the edits to this chapter (I think) but wanted to get it posted.

**Warning:** Smut alert!

* * *

The first snow had fallen two nights before as Charlie Weasley made his way toward him childhood home, the Burrow. He had apparated to a safe point some distance away, just outside the protective shields set in place. The wards let him through, and he trudged through the thick, fresh snow.

Bill and Fleur were still tucked safely away at Headquarters, along with Mayla whom Charlie was desperate to be free from. She hadn't come on strong for several days, and this left Charlie worried. He had seen the look in her eye a couple of nights ago, and knew she was up to something.

Even Fleur had voiced her opinion on this, and so Charlie decided to go "home" for a couple of nights. None of them were due for an assignment soon, as they were mostly busy preparing for Hermione's potion.

"Mom? Dad?" He called out when he finally reached the door and went inside, heading straight for the fire which was lit by a spell.

"Charlie, is that you?" His mother's voice called out from upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm here. Thought I'd come and spend some time with you, since things in Romania are pretty much on hold until…"

He didn't finish the sentence, it wasn't needed. His mother knew what he meant and soon came rushing down the stairs to engulf him in a hug.

"Mom, it's only been a week!"

She slapped him on the arm. "But the past eight years you've mostly been in Romania, and I still miss you!"

"I'm fine, mum, really…I just wanted to come home for awhile."

"Oh? You didn't like that Mayla woman fawning over you?"

"Mom, I wouldn't do that to…" He stopped before saying Hermione's name.

She gasped. "So there is a witch that's captured your heart! Oh, Charlie! I'm so proud of you!"

Charlie sighed and ran his hand through his thick, red hair. He knew he couldn't hold off not telling her the truth any longer.

"Now, let's go and get you something to eat while you tell me all about her," Molly said as she nearly pushed her second son toward the kitchen. She immediately sat him down and went to prepare a hearty snack.

Within minutes a bowl of stew was placed before Charlie at the kitchen table. She sat down opposite him with her own bowl and waited.

"It's Hermione." He said quietly.

"Hermione? What…is she alright? Oh, no, something's happened, hasn't it! I knew that potion…" She started to get up but Charlie grabbed her arm.

"No, mum. It's Hermione. Hermione is the witch I've been seeing."

A look of confusion came upon his mother's face, which then turned into surprise. "Hermione? But…but I thought…"

"We met at Cambridge, when I was on assignment last summer. Mom, I'm with Hermione…I'm in love with her, and Ron doesn't know."

Molly brought her hand to her face. "Oh, no! It wasn't…I mean…this is wonderful but…"

"I know you've had your heart set on her being with Ron. But she doesn't feel that way about him…I don't think she ever…no, I know she never felt that way about him. She loves me. I know she does. And I love her."

His mother was silent for a few moments. "Who else knows?" She asked quietly.

Charlie gulped. "Ginny and Bill figured it out right away. Fred and George found out by accident, and dad, well, we told him that night of the party just before school started. And Bill confided in Fleur when Mayla started flirting with me."

Mrs. Weasley was shocked. "Dad knows? And he didn't tell me?"

"Mom, I don't know what to say. But we did ask him not to tell anyone…heck, we weren't planning on telling anyone at all. It just sort of…"

"I can't believe Arthur didn't tell me!" She shouted. Charlie could swear he heard his mother then mutter "Probably enjoyed having a secret from me,"

"Mom, I just told you…we _asked_ him not to tell anyone."

"And that's all? No one else knows? Not Harry?"

Charlie shook his head. "Well, I think Professor Snape knows."

Molly rolled her eyes. "So Severus found out…oh, of course he did! He was sent to check on her…"

"What?"

"At Cambridge. Her first assignment. Albus wanted someone to see how she was doing and he must have seen the two of you. Although I never understood why it had to be Severus, I had offered to go but the old man seemed insistent that it be _him_."

Charlie gulped again. Snape likely saw them together. Perhap he was that old man sleeping at the nearby table. But no matter, he had oddly received the man's approval. He recalled their conversation at Headquarters. Yes, in an odd way he had.

"Well, since we're on the subject, I guess I can show you what I was working on while cleaning the upstairs rooms. I found some pictures of Ron and Ginny at Hogwarts, and made a photo album. Hermione is in most of them as well. Would you like to see them?"

Charlie beamed. In all that had happened he had forgotten that Hermione had grown up with his younger siblings. "I would like that."

Molly disappeared and in no time returned carrying a heavy tomb full of photographs. "I need to get back to work. Take your time," She told him before departing again upstairs.

Charlie opened the book and was immediately shown a bunch of photos from Ron's first year. Most were of Harry and Ron, but there were also quite a few that included a very young bushy-headed young girl. He smiled. She was adorable!

He turned the pages and almost stood up in rage upon finding a picture of Harry and Ron with a petrified Hermione during their second year. He winced. She had already been through so much during her friendship with Harry and Ron.

Third year he saw photos of Hermione with a large, red cat. The label on one photo included the name "Crookshanks" and he chuckled at the name Hermione had given the half-kneezle cat. He had gotten to know the cat quite well when he stayed with her at Cambridge, and knew the cat liked to roam around the castle.

He also saw a picture of the trio with Buckbeak, and then with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Of course, the world now knew of Sirius' innocence, and still back then they had the courage to include him in a photo

Fourth year pictures came and he stopped cold when he saw pictures of the Yule Ball. Hermione was dressed in a beautiful dress and looked ravishing. He couldn't believe that a fourteen-year-old could look so beautiful. But then he noticed who her date was. Victor Krum! Why hadn't he ever heard of this? Hermione had gone with Victor Krum, the world's greatest Seeker?!! A memory of Ron calling the seeker names flashed through his mind. He'd never paid much attention to why his brother suddenly hated the professional quidditch player, but now he understood.

He went through the rest of the album and had just finished at the time his father arrived home.

* * *

Severus had been called to a Deatheater's meeting earlier that day and was now meeting with Dumbledore. Tonks and Rosalyn had gone to his quarters to prepare his tea, to which Tonks cast a warming spell on. When she'd turned to leave, Rosalyn announced that she would stay and wait, to make sure the Professor drank it or in case he had other wounds to care for.

Tonks gave her a sly grin, then left the woman alone.

Rosalyn climbed onto the couch and helped herself to a glass of firewhiskey, and picked up a tomb to browse through. It was a history of potions from the middle ages to the current age, and she found it much easier to read than "how to" books on magic.

She waited while reading for over an hour, and then fell asleep.

Severus returned after discussing things with Albus for over two hours. He was exhausted and in pain, not to mention the Deatheater's meeting had left him severely aroused. A new female had been inducted; several of the other members had sex with her in front of everyone.

He had held back, as he was not attracted to her. Not to mention she was a former student, and the Dark Lord agreed that his own position in the school was reason enough to not be tempted. He had had his way with enough of the other female Deatheaters in the past.

He saw her as soon as he stepped into the room. He slammed the door behind him, causing her to jump awake.

"I have your tea…" She started to say, but he cut her off.

"You need to leave."

"But I wanted to see if you're alright." She protested.

"You can't see me like this."

She stood up and walked over to him, looking for signs of pain. He was going to need more than one batch of tea. His robes were torn and there was blood on them. She saw a few gashes on his arms.

"Please leave. I don't want to…"

"Don't what to what?" She demanded.

With one swoop of his legs he was on her. He kissed her fiercely, his arms holding her own tightly. "See how I am right now? I am clearly aroused and you are the only one that can break me."

She gasped, but then did something that shocked him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him savagely. They fell to the couch, Rosalyn sitting on top of the Potions Professor. She quickly undid his robes and then his shirt while he did the same to hers. She pulled the rest of her garment off, leaving his to stare at her purple, lacy bra. He pulled one cup down and latched his lips on her breast; she moaned and threw her head back.

"No, not like this." Severus said breaking the passion.

"But I want…"

He lifted her arms and carried her toward his bedroom. "No, this time we're going to do it right. I want you, Rosalyn, this is your last chance to leave." He stopped outside his bedroom door and waited for her response.

She held his face with one of her hands. "I want this, too. Make love to me."

He muttered a word and the door opened, then he carried her to his bed which had green satin covers. The four-poster bed was framed with dark wood. He muttered another word and candles lit up around the room. He gently laid her down and did another spell to discard their clothes.

He looked down at her taking note of her body this time, as he hadn't been able to that fateful night so many years ago. Her beautiful hair looked like a fire as it willowed over the pillow and onto his sheets. Her skin had a natural tan to it, just like Hermione had. Her breasts were full and plump, as most women who had given birth. Her curves alone made him harden, and he noticed her private area was full of beautiful brown hair…not trimmed, not shaven like some women he knew. But he wasn't thinking of them now. No, he could only stare at the woman laying before him.

Severus was hard. It was the first thing Rosalyn noticed when their clothes suddenly vanished. His skin was pale, and his body was lean with finely toned muscles. A few hairs were sprinkled above his chest and then disappeared until the line on his belly that led to his manhood. He was huge. She hadn't really thought of the pain she'd experienced those years before, not having had a man so large before. And it wasn't something she could think about when her memories returned, not after just losing her husband. But that had happened over two months ago, and she had found herself more than attracted to the man who had given her Hermione.

Severus leaned over her body as he climbed on the bed. He kissed her passionately, his hands touching her stomach lightly before wandering up toward her breasts. She moaned into his mouth as he slowly circled his fingers on one nipple. He caressed the soft breast and brought his head up and kissed her. He deepened the kiss, but then the nights previous events came back and he knew he wouldn't remain calm long.

She sensed his pain and aggression. She knew he was holding back as he kissed his way down to her other breast. He sucked on it lightly.

"Don't hold back…" she whispered, "I want it the way you feel right now."

Severus was stunned. But he began sucking on her breast more urgently and slid his hand down from the other breast to her womanhood and inserted a finger. She was already wet to his delight, and he began pumping his finger in her.

Rosalyn writhed on the bedcovers, her back arching to let is fingers go deeper. He pumped harder, inserting another digit and soon she came onto his fingers. He withdrew them and put them to his mouth. He tasted her. "You are the sweetest tasting woman I have ever pleasured."

Her cheeks tinged but she boldly reached up to taste him. Tongues waged a fierce battle and he climbed on top of her and prepared for entrance. His cock slid in easily, but she was tight. Very tight. She screamed out in pleasure upon his first thrust, and he pumped into her viciously as he pushed her legs out wide. A moment later he sat up and muttered a spell so that her lower body lifted to give him a better angle. He thrust in and out, taking his member out as far as he could without slipping, and pushed harder and harder so that she was screaming out her pleasure. When she finally came he immediately followed, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

Her body was still convulsing as he slid down to taste their coming together. She watched him and thought it was beautiful, the way he slowly took in their spillings. He then moved up to capture her lips once more, his body convulsing as the pain started to return. She tasted their release and never realized such an act could be so wonderful. But she had noticed his pain and stopped to smile at him. "We must take care of you…the pain, I mean…"

Severus agreed and lay down beside her, watching as she got up and slipped on his robe that had been laid by his bed on a chair. He did not mind. He thought it was sexy. She left the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

He had taken her violently their first time, and he marveled that she complemented his every move. She was equally as aggressive, even rolling him over to ride him. After they both climaxed she went to kiss him, but could tell he was still in severe pain. The sex had helped, but he needed the tea. They got up and she gave him the full batch which he quickly drank, then they went to his bath. The tub was the size of a Jacuzzi, and they bathed together, afterward he told her which salves to put on his wounds. She cared for him tenderly, and then they returned to his bed and made tender love all night long.

* * *

Ron was walking Luna back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. They passed a shadowed alcove and she pulled him toward it.

"What?"

"Why are you so resistant?"

"I dunno…"

"I want you Ron. I know you slept with Susan last night. I saw you."

"It was just…I've been…I don't know why I chose her."

"Because she wanted you, but not the way I want you. I'm yours…if you want."

Ron leaned down and slowly kissed her. It was like heaven. Not like Susan, who had kissed him hard and torn off his clothes and then her own. He continued kissing Luna, forgetting about Susan. Luna was different. She was like Hermione…well, not really, but he liked her yet he loved Hermione.

He deepened the kiss, feeling himself go hard. Luna groaned. He brought his hand up and slowly caressed her breast. He then fumbled a bit with the opening of her robes, and brought his hand to cover her bra covered breast. He hadn't taken his time with Susan, it had all been hurried after dinner in an abandoned classroom. Susan had made her offer, and within a minute he was thrusting deep inside her. A minute later, it was over.

But Luna was different. She was sweet; he enjoyed spending time with her. He did not want it to be a quick shag.

"I can't, Luna."

"It's Herm…"

"No, it's not. I just don't want to treat you like a slag." He kissed her again, groaning at the feeling in his pants. He would have to take care of it later. But something else was stirring in him, and he knew Luna was worth taking a chance. "Luna, will you go out with me?"

She stared at him with a dreamy expression, forgetting her opened top and hugged him. "Yes, Ron…I'll go out with you."

* * *

The Deatheaters were sitting around drinking firewhiskey after a long, splendid evening being tortured by their master – their one and only master. Of course, Lucius and Severus, his two favorite Deatheaters, had helped the master deliver their punishment and expectations for their children to be marked coming soon. Said children were expected to be brought to the Dark Lord at the next meeting, where the master was going to give them a first initiation.

Of course, there had been some fun at the meeting…a new female recruit was brought in to the delight of many. But now a number of them had apparated to the Parkinson Manor to lick their wounds and drink.

Goyle Sr. was not having such a great time that evening. Over the past few weeks, something had been bothering him. He wasn't the brightest of the bunch, not that many of them were any brighter, and it had taken him long enough since the failed attack on the Grangers. The Dark Lord had punished them severely that night, but had spared Goyle Sr. some since he could tell the man knew something. And he was confident that the man would tell him as soon as it came to him.

Goyle Sr. drank the rest of his third glass and promptly poured another. That's when it finally came to him. The woman. Mrs. Granger. He had seen her before…

_Next chapter: Mayla puts her plan into action!_


	18. Plans in Motion

Chapter 17: Plans in Motion

_Note: I know some may have thought Rosalyn rushed into bed with Severus too soon after losing her husband. I meant for a lot more time to pass before it happened, but my muse had other plans. So just imagine that months have passed…_

_Author's note 10-04-08: I just realized I never posted this, nor do I remember if I had hand written edits. So I'm just going to scan and make brief edits so that I can post this ____ Enjoy, and I apologize for the wait. I am well aware how many are awaiting an update to this story._

* * *

Goyle Sr. didn't know what to do. He was in a quandary. On one hand, he could go to his Lord immediately and possibly get rewarded for the information. On the other hand, he could do the same and possibly be punished and/or killed for not remembering sooner.

Mr. Goyle knew he wasn't smart, but at least was smart enough to know his son wasn't any smarter. But he loved his son, and knew he had to outlive the war in order to protect Gregory, even if he was put in Azkaban.

Making up his mind, he decided to apparate to Malfoy Manner. Lucius would know what to do. He knew enough to protect his own son, perhaps he would help, even if was to only protect Gregory.

* * *

A week later:

Hermione apparated with her father into Grimmauld Place without a hitch.

"I need to go find Arthur and the others. I'll meet you in the lab." He told her.

She nodded, and then went down into the basement where said lab had been built a couple of years before.

She was just setting everything carefully on the table when the door creaked open.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone would be down here." A soft voice said.

Hermione looked at the Order member. She had not met the woman before, but she had noticed the woman sitting next to Fleur during her presentation and easily guessed the two were related. That would mean this woman was likely part Veela, just like Fleur.

"Then I take it you somehow missed the announcement. We're going to set the potion in its final stages here, and then it will be ready."

The woman nodded; a slight smile on her face. Not the friendly type, Hermione mused. No, this smile was calculating. She immediately did not trust the woman, but decided that introductions must be made. She set the last bottle down and extended her hand. "Hermione Granger."

"Mayla DeLaceur." She responded taking light hold of Hermione's firm shake. "You made quite the impression the other week, talking about this potion. I take it it's been successful."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, our trials were exact. Now, if you don't mind….I must clear this area. The potion is highly sensitive, and can only be handled by myself or Professor Snape."

"Of course," Mayla said, standing back as Hermione cast a ward around the table. Feeling confident that only she and Professor Snape could now handle the contents, she walked back over to Mayla.

"You seem highly interested in what we have created."

_Not the potion, just you and Charlie Weasley,_ Mayla said to herself, then aloud "Just the Dark Lord's downfall. My best subject in school was Charms, actually."

_No doubt_, Hermione thought to herself.

As Hermione stood there, checking the vials and such, Mayla waited as the candlelight shone off the younger girl's hair. She swept across the room, grabbing a floating piece of Hermione's hair that had fallen. "Well, I must be going now. I take it I will see you at the meeting?"

Hermione nodded, feeling something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

The meeting was a success. The Order members cheered and all were anxious to see the final downfall of the Dark Lord. Of course, now there was orchestrating the use of the potion and getting Harry to Voldemort.

Mayla watched Hermione and Charlie carefully, noting their quick, sly glances toward one another. She smirked inwardly. Her plan was going to go into motion soon.

Severus frowned as he watched Mayla out of the corner of his eye. He knew she was still planning something. A list of possible spells and potions to give to the girl crossed his mind. _No one_ was going to mess with his daughter. A little voice in the back of his mind tried to tell him that Hermione would be angry for his interference, but Mayla was sneaky. But the veela tramp wasn't a master, and he was.

After taking Hermione back to Hogwarts, Severus found Rosalyn waiting in his chambers reading. They had planned this, and spent the rest of the evening discussing what she had learned from her latest tomb and then making love in his bed. He wanted to tell her about the Veela, but once her hand touched his cheek he was lost to her.

Their first encounter that night started when Severus cleared the empty, clean vials from his counter. He hoisted Rosalyn up on it, and opened her robes. She was wearing nothing underneath.

"Excellent," He hissed. He immediately went down on her, sucking and tasting all of her juices. Just as she was about to come, he thrust in her. The table shook as he kept thrusting in and out. He took a firm grasp of her head and kissed her passionately. There was no need for words. Only sounds that escaped their lips from their passion.

* * *

Hermione was the only one in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was late, and she was catching up on some work that she had neglected earlier as she had been at Headquarters. Well, for Hermione it was "catching up," she was still nearly three weeks ahead of her coursework.

She heard someone coming down the stairs from the boy's dormitory. It was Ron. She smiled at him.

"Where were you earlier?" He asked.

"Head Girl duties. How are you, Ron. We haven't caught up in a while."

"Hermione, I need to talk to you about something."

She looked at him in surprise. "What is it?"

"Hermione, you know how I feel about you,"

"Ron, I…"

"No, don't say it. I know you don't feel that way about me."

She tilted her head down. She never wanted to hurt him.

"It's alright," He told her. "I…I think I'm…well, you see…"

"Luna?" She guessed.

Ron nodded. "I kinda asked her out. You're okay with that?"

She smiled at him. "I think she's lovely, and perfect for you, Ron." She stood up and hugged him. "I'm so glad we're friends."

He smiled, his face turning red. She still had an affect on him.

"Ron, I guess there is something I need to tell you. You see, I…I am involved with someone."

Ron looked at her in surprise. "You are? When? I mean…I thought..."

"We met at Cambridge last summer. I thought he was a muggle. We spent…a lot of time together." She blushed as she said this. "And he was there for me…when I found out…" A tear fell down her face as she thought of her father, her mother's husband.

Ron quickly embraced her again. When they drew apart something dawned on him. "Wait, you said…you said you thought he was a muggle. How…when was he there for you? You were at the Burrow."

Hermione took his hand. "Ron, that's exactly it. I said that I _thought_ he was a muggle. He thought I was one, too. We made a promise to try and meet…I didn't know, neither of us knew what this war would bring. Then, when I arrived at the Burrow…"

"Charlie." Ron whispered. It was all clear now. He remembered the way Charlie looked at Hermione her first night there. It had bothered him. But now… "You're in love with Charlie. The twins said he met someone…it was you."

"Yes, it was me. Ron, are we still…"

"Alright? Of course, Hermione. If I can't have you…well, I think I'm getting over it now."

She hugged him again. "Thank you, Ron." She whispered in his ear, then kissed him gently on the cheek. But she still felt a little guilty, for she had not yet told her friends about her father. He had told her to wait until the right time.

Little did they know that they were being watched. Parvati smiled, not knowing what they said but thinking she had some juicy gossip to share with the other girls. Little did she know what her misperception would lead to…

* * *

Meanwhile, Mayla was looking at the small bottle she had sent for recently. She now had a piece of Hermione's hair, but how would she go about her plan? She didn't have one yet; she wasn't as clever as Hermione but she could lay out a good plan when needed. She thought carefully…she would have to take the polyjuice potion at just the right time.

As her mind lingered she thought of the boy she'd had in Hogsmead. He could do quite well. Hell, he had satisfied her several times during their tryst. But he was also very sweet, despite the fact he had a lingering crush on Hermione. No, she wouldn't torture him in her plan.

A smile formed on her lips. She would find another victim; someone she could seduce first then suggest a little game. A flash of lightning followed by the roar of thunder accentuated her devious plot.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the castle, deep in the dungeons, Rosalyn found herself helping Severus brew some potions. She was naturally talented at following directions, and was currently squashing beetle dung into a pulp along with some saliva of a creature she had never heard of before. It was actually quite gross, but she didn't mind. Next, she chopped up some type of fungus, and Severus was delighted to see that she cropped them into the perfect shape without any coaching.

She was a natural. The thought hit Severus like a bludger straight to the cranium. She was a muggle, yet seemed to adapt to the magical world with ease. He remembered the first night they saw each other in the castle; she had brewed his tea to perfection. It had far surpassed Tonks' dreadful tea, even though it had still given the desired effect in relieving his pain. But Rosalyn's tea…ah, yes. It had calmed him much better. As she was finishing he glided over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He reached around and kissed her neck softly.

"Now, just add that into the cauldron. Two measurements of each." She did so despite the distraction. As the cauldron bubbled with the new ingredients, he turned her around to face him and kissed her passionately. Her arms started to wrap around his neck but he shooed them away. He placed his own hands directly on her breasts, his kisses wandering to her neck once again. She moaned in pleasure, and he unbuttoned the top of her blouse.

She was wearing a green satin bra, much to his delight, and he groaned at the sight. Seeing that the clasp was in front, he unhooked the contraption to set her breasts free and captured one in his mouth as a hand fondled the other.

"Oh, Severus," She moaned.

If he was hard before, he was now even harder. Every time she called his name like that she sent his hormones racing like a teenager but with the feelings of an adult. Without thinking, he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and brought her over to an empty table. After setting her on it he bunched up her skirt and was delighted to find that she wore no knickers. "You're a naughty girl, Rosalyn."

She smirked at him.

He bent down while spreading her legs and eagerly started lapping his tongue at her cunt. Her hands quickly found his head, coaxing him to push his tongue harder against her clit. She was writhing on the bench as he soon brought her to climax as she called his name over and over like a mantra.

"Oh, Severus…yes, Severus…harder Severus…oh, right there, Sev…"

"Sev?" A new voice called out. The two looked over to see a very shocked look on their daughter's face.

"How…how…Oh, bloody hell!" Hermione yelled out as what she saw in front of her finally registered. A look of betrayal and anger appeared on her face, and she quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

Back at the Order's headquarters, Charlie was feeling a bit uneasy. He had noticed that Mayla hadn't paid him much attention lately, and that bothered him. Not that he _wanted_ her attention, but without it he could only assume she had found someone else to target her affections upon (which he hoped), or she was up to something…but what?

He wasn't blind; he had noticed Snape watching the girl carefully at the last meeting. He had also noticed Hermione cast the girl a speculative glance, and wondered if something had happened between the two. From what his brothers had told him, Hermione was quite brilliant when it came to fights – but he had not really seen that for himself yet (and secretly could not wait, hoping that it wouldn't be too dangerous a situation). He knew she was clever…and brilliant…and beautiful…and oh, no! Somehow he had gone to try and determine what Mayla was up to, to hard as a rock thinking about Hermione!

At least he was alone. Bill was off somewhere with Fleur, and he had their room at Grimmwauld place to himself. He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed.

There was a storm outside, the wind had been blowing against his window, and now Charlie could hear the hard pounding of rain.

After blowing out the candle, he slid his hand under his trunks and grasped his member. The stroked started long and slow, then increasingly he built up speed thinking about the last time he and Hermione were truly _together_. He wanted her with him…he thrust into his hand and he finally came, then cast a cleaning spell to rid of his mess.

He was definitely going to have to figure a way for them to be together again…soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room, Lucius Malfoy was going over the latest developments. Goyle had entrusted him with the information about Mrs. Granger, and the night that had happened so many years ago.

"_It was her, I swear it was the same woman."_

Lucius knew Goyle was on the verge of figuring out that Severus was a spy for the Order, and quickly obliviated the man. No, there was no way he was going to let the Dark Lord knew of this development, and no way he could let the man remember any more.

"So it's done?" A voice asked in whisper.

Lucius reached his arm out for the woman striding toward him. His wife leaned into his embrace.

"He won't remember, and not a word of this to anyone."

Narcissa Malfoy nodded. "Will Draco…"

"Draco had no part of this to begin with. But we must get word to Dumbledore. Who knows if anyone else was there the night of both attacks."

"I will do it." Narcissa offered, knowing her husband couldn't risk the trip to Hogwarts. "The holidays are soon upon us, I'll make the excuse of our family dinner to take Draco shopping."

"Wonderful idea, dear," They spoke no more of the matter and were soon stripping each other of their clothes, making love on this stormy night.


End file.
